On Her Wings
by MadameAshen
Summary: Quinn finds herself somehow attracted to the poker-face-Judicator, Kayle. Between her duties and Kayle's natural ice wall, will Quinn be able to find time and passion within herself to dedicate her heart towards this seemingly hopeless relationship? (QxK) Mature for future content, but first few chapters are soft-core.
1. Chanced Pizza

**Author's Notes: This is my first fan fiction. Please excuse some of the weird grammatical mistakes.**  
**I do realize the fact that I jump between present and past tense a lot, and I apologize**  
**But otherwise, please enjoy the story! : )**

* * *

There was nothing: No sound, no movement. Only still, thick air surrounded the jungle. Quinn's yellow pair of eyes scanned around, searching for any signs of life, especially for her valued partner: Valor. It was late into the game, and both teams were at a complete stalemate. That is until she heard: "Enemy triple kill!" the announcer spoke enthusiastically. Three of her teammates have already been slaughtered, and it didn't help that her team's morale was now at the bottom of the pit. It was now up to Quinn and Valor to advance into the enemy base and take out the half-destroyed Nexus. It would become a base-race, and the last of her teammates, Jax, was standing her own base, beating down any and all minions that dared to strike at his nexus towers; sweeping away each blue-stained bastard he could find with his lamp post.

Time was catching up to her as she ran through the jungle; as cautiously and as swiftly as she could, but Valor was nowhere to be seen, leaving her at a bit of a disadvantage as her eyebrows furrowed. '_Please don't be distracted by something shiny…_' Quinn thought to herself with worry, her footsteps quickening as the announcer yelled, "Your turret has been destroyed!"

"Shit… Valor!" the Demacian archer yelled, and there was a moment of silence before she caught the faint sounds of Valor's elegant, yet powerful flaps. The large eagle swooped down to the side of Quinn before he let out a loud squawk, signaling his readiness to take over. The archer nodded quickly, and Valor advanced forward without waiting for Quinn, cutting through all the minions towards the Nexus.

"Victory!" was the next thing Quinn heard as she relaxed her legs, allowing her knees to unlock and collapse as she struggled to breathe from covering a great distance within the jungle. A light blue glow encircled her location, and she was teleported back by the means of summoner magic, and ended up atop a stone dais, with all 9 other champions to her side.

"Nice job Quinn," one of her teammates, presumably to be the deep voice of Udyr, complimented, "Thanks for taking the risk."

"Yeah, nice job." Nasus spoke, though it almost seemed out of character if Quinn hadn't known him better.

Sona only gave a smile and strummed a light tune in congratulations, despite being on the losing team.

Even though Quinn has participated in many of these games, the only one that never spoke after a match was Kayle, the judicator, who left as soon as they were teleported back into the Institute.

Well, technically Sona never spoke, but that was because of being mute altogether. However, Kayle just seems like she is always in another world, always in deep thought, always… Too far from her reach. Not that she has any intentions of bothering the fierce warrior. In fact, she is so distant half the times that it took Quinn at least two months to even find out that it was a woman under that heavy suit of armor.

Valor caught Quinn's sudden frustration within her visage and nuzzled his beak against her cheek. He squawked in cheer, and flapped his wings in a way that the ranger could understand him. "Right, thanks Val." She smiled genuinely at her companion, and then strolled off as he took his place on Quinn's left shoulder. Despite being a big bird, he could still fit on her shoulder, since she had several pieces of armor to grab.

As she walked away, she couldn't help but look towards the direction Kayle walked off towards, or rather, floated gracefully in her own manner.

It was around night-time when Quinn retreated to her Demacian quarters, reducing her armor into a more relieving change of clothing. She also took off Valor's armor, allowing him free movement as he hopped around the room giddily.

"You know we have to sleep soon," Quinn chuckled, sitting on her bed and leaned back on her arms. The blue eagle looked up, his eyes shimmering in the dim light on the nightstand. He cocked his head to the side and squawked a few times. "You're hungry?" Another squawk, but in the tone of agreement. "Val, you know the cafeteria is closed by now."

Valor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and continued this in a pattern, flapping his wings in paced intervals. "Steal? Valor!" Quinn got up and wanted to chase the bird, but he took off and landed atop the bookshelf.

"You get down here!" The ranger ordered, but the bird only stood to squawk mockingly and stayed out of Quinn's reach. It was also at this time that the Demacian ranger felt her stomach growl in defiance.

Valor, hearing the subtle, yet ugly sound, stood proudly on top of the furnished shelves in superiority, as if he figured he was the victor this time. Quinn scowled at the eagle as she sighed in defeat. She hasn't eaten much, in fact, she's probably only had one meal today due to being summoned a lot.

"Okay, but we must do this quickly... Can't believe that we're doing this," Quinn muttered almost grudgingly, "I swear you ought to be much fatter than you are right now, given the amount you eat throughout the day."

As they entered the hallway, it was deathly quiet, and everyone seemed to be asleep by this time of night in order to be well-rested for tomorrow. At least this will be quick and easy—No one will know about this, and it will be as if it never happened.

They made their way into the center of the Institute of War, taking a few turns, heading closer to the northern section, where the neutral allegiances of the League were. The dining hall rested somewhere between the Demacian halls and the neutral halls, making Noxians quite unpopular, but of course, still welcome to the halls.

Once they had entered the double doors of the dining hall, Valor took off, speeding towards the direction of food that he smelled earlier down the hallway.

"Val, get back here!" Quinn ordered in a commanding whisper, but the defiant eagle was already out of sight. Clattering could be heard somewhere in the hall, and it caught the Demacian ranger off guard when she heard a deep, yet feminine voice: "Who's there?"

_**'Crap.'**_ She thought to herself, dodging under one of the dining tables, but proved to be quite useless as the other figure quickly caught the movement and advanced over.

'_Ughhh, why did I let him talk me into this…_' Quinn cursed under her breath and peeked over her table, watching the silhouette get closer. Whoever it was, they had wings, and that narrowed it down to only three other champions that she knows of: Kayle, Morgana, and Aatrox. Maybe Shyvana if she turned into a dragon, but then that would be impossible since the dragon is of larger size than this silhouette is.

As she was contemplating the possibilities, she was caught unaware of her surroundings, and thus allowed the figure, now apparent to be Kayle, to close their distance. The judicator looked down in a passive expression, her long golden hair flowing down her back in a fairly messy demeanor, showing that she really didn't give much care... Or a rat's ass about her look.

"Uh… Hi" Quinn gave one of those really big grins, hoping to play it off, but who was she kidding?

"What are you doing here, this late at night?" Kayle questioned, still holding a fairly passive tone within her voice.

"Uhmmm…" the Demacian ranger avoided the angel's piercing gaze and searched the stores behind her for any signs of Valor, "No…Thing, really," but she cleverly retorted, "What are _you_ doing here this late at night?"

Kayle remained silent for a moment before she replied, "None of your business."

"Then I could probably say the same to you…?" Quinn gave a fairly smug look; Valor's cockiness must have rubbed off on her just a little for her to be doing this in front of Kayle, of all people.

Kayle did not give a response, nor changed her visage, but did hear another clatter, this time louder and coming from one of the small kitchens. She held out her hand and conjured a small light, then walked over with her large wings ready to take her to flight should it prove to be dangerous.

As she looked over the edge of the counter, she saw blue feathers, then a yellow beak gnawing at an older pizza slice. She relieved a sigh from her lungs as she then turned around to give Quinn a disapproving look.

The ranger forced a smile back, realizing her mistake as she sighed and made her way over. "Valor, come on, we got caught." Quinn chuckled and waved the eagle over, who was reluctant at first, but hopped atop the counter before settling itself on the human's outstretched left hand.

Kayle gave a bored look before she gestured to the exit of the cafeteria, watching the two partners drag along, defeated. The Judicator sighed once more, rubbing the bridge of her nose, and then proceeded to extinguish her light.

Not a moment later after she loses vision, she heard the double door move, then some silent flapping as she conjured yet another ball of light. Before the bird could make it out of the hallway unseen, Kayle caught sight of the pizza slice in its claws as it exited.

Quinn peeked in at the last second and popped a smile before she disappeared.


	2. Take Flight

It was an overcast day, the sun barely peeked through thin lines of clouds, and the darker parts of it threatened to rain as the day progressed. However, that did not stop Quinn and Valor from leaving the Institute of War. They wandered around in the forest, where Valor soared high into the skies and enjoyed his surroundings. The archer herself preferred to remain hidden in the shades of the trees, despite there not being any sunlight to begin with.

They both enjoyed nature very much, and it allowed Quinn clear thinking without the oppressiveness of the summoner magic lingering in her mind, along with the endangerment of her life. Even if all the champions in the league have agreed and signed under contract to prevent violence upon each other, doesn't mean that any of them wouldn't suddenly break the rule and seize an opportunity to catch each other off guard. There were very important figures that are participating after all, like Prince Jarvan and the leaders of Freljord.

The Demacian archer sighed as her eyes trailed to the ground. This scene, although peaceful, brought back memories of her past. Of her brother.

* * *

"Quinn, come on!" a voice similar to her own spoke to her, a smile was apparent on his face as he rushed forward, holding a wooden sword in his little hands.

Quinn herself only followed with her eyes for a moment, looking at the same raven hair he possessed, but eventually ran along with a grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Wait for me!" her more feminine voice rang, but it was only slightly different from her brother's, who in turn only teased, "You're so slow! We're gonna miss out on adventuring lest you take all day just catching up!"

They laughed together and entered the forest, her twin brother whacking the shrubberies to the side as if they were barricades, easily powered through with two people. "The light of Demacia will prevail!" He cheered, and Quinn raised her wooden sword as well, making swooping noises as she swung her weapon all about.

* * *

_Clang!_

A sound so realistic compared to her daydream rang into her ears, and Quinn snapped out of her reverie as fast as it came. She looked up in alertness, wondering if there was a battle that ensued, and if she needed to stop it.

She got up from the tree she was sitting at and remained in squatting position as she advanced towards the sounds of battle. As time passed, and she got closer, she noticed that there really was only a small series of swings, along with only one person making the battle roars and grunts.

Finally, she reached a small clearing, similar to the one that her brother's tragic accident happened in. Quinn shook her head of the thought and reasserted herself. This wasn't the time to be controlled by her thoughts, nor emotions. The Demacian archer looked over the bush she was hiding behind, and found a pair of large, white wings, spanning at least 9 feet. It makes Valor's wings look much less impressive.

It was Kayle, fully dressed in armor, unlike some nights ago, where all she wore was some sort of night-gown. Now that she thought about it, even her so-called _'night-gown_' was armored. '_Guess the judicator might be just a little bit paranoid'_ she analyzed.

The Demacian archer let out a sigh and decided she would leave the woman to her 'training session', which was presumably beating up an armored tree trunk that the woman had set up in the middle of the clearing.

Even so, Quinn couldn't help but continue to stare and watch the way that Kayle fought. It was really intriguing, watching an angel trigger her flaming sword and lash out at the armored tree, then swoop to yet another, swinging her spectacular sword again. It was almost a dance between Kayle and the tree, except the more she observed, the more she understood all the vital points that the judicator had been striking: The neck, back, stomach, arms, knees, and the Achilles tendon. It's almost sickening, just imagining the fact that such an elegant creature could be so cruel.

Another cut was made, and it was right at the groin. Now that, Quinn can definitely say, was **vicious**.

_'I should go before she notices…,_' The archer reasoned again, and this time peeled her eyes away, '_Where's Valor?_' She looked around; there was no sign of the blue eagle, once again.

It wasn't until a moment later, she heard the familiar squawk did Quinn realize that Valor had landed on the armored tree, looking down at Kayle. The angel looked up with her calm blue eyes as she evened out her breathing easily.

"You are… Valor, right? Quinn's eagle?" Kayle questioned the blue eagle, who bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Let me guess, Quinn's here too." The angel looked around, expectantly, but Valor gave a small shrug.

She hesitated for a moment, but took off her helmet and held it snug in between her arm and body before reaching towards the bird, who flinched back slightly, causing the armor fingers to pause. "I won't hurt you." Kayle reasoned, and Valor allowed the outstretched fingers to reach his head, smoothing his roughed-up feathers after his flight.

Quinn watched in disbelief as the judicator grinned a little, petting Valor as he eventually snuggled up against Kayle's hand, thoroughly enjoying being spoiled by the soothing touch.

_Snap. Crack. Pop._

The Demacian archer looked down at her feet, there, two snapped twigs rest under her feet, and by the time she was able to raise her head to look at Kayle again, she was already making her way over. Quinn's body screamed in high alert as she attempted to run away, but was called out.

**"Stop."** Kayle commanded with authority, it was one of those voices that made you freeze in place, which the archer did so obediently. "Come hither, young one." The judicator ordered, looking at the shadow behind the tree with a small glare.

The still figure then proceeded to peek out the side of the tree trunk, as if she were a little girl, afraid of everything around her, but still curious enough to look. Though in this case, Quinn might as well be a little girl, Kayle was **much** older than she looked.

"Shall I clarify my instructions, or do I have to drag you out of there?" the angel placed her free hand on her hip, still staring at the tree in expectation.

"S-sorry." The Demacian ranger finally thought to move out of the shadows and into the edge of the clearing.

Valor was still on top of the wooden trunk, but squawked in a way that could definitely be interpreted as laughter, teasing the situation that Quinn is in. If Kayle wasn't here, she would have run after the eagle and scolded his ears off.

"What is your name, young one?" Kayle questioned.

"My name is Quinn, Ser Judicator." She answered truthfully, "and that is Valor."

"I see." Kayle's expression was hard again, as if she wanted to hide the more pleasant side of herself.

"Umm," Quinn hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck, "What are you doing out here? I mean… There's training dummies in the training room, why come out here for this?"

"My wings." Her wings curled themselves in anticipation before they were stretched out completely, revealing the lengthiness and size that is normally not seen, even on battlefields.

"Ah.." the ranger felt somewhat stupid now, even Valor and herself have difficulties training in the room due to how they function, there's no reason someone like Kayle wouldn't struggle.

"So…" Quinn went around the angel and towards the makeshift dummy in the middle of the clearing, "Is this your spare armor or something? I rarely see you use it on the battlefield." She gestured, looking at the silver shine and blue cloth that accompanied it.

"Ah… Yes. Some summoners prefer other clothing… Which I do not understand at all. Armor is armor, its looks should never be more important than its functionality." Kayle paused, looking over at Quinn, "I'm sure you have another suit as well."

"Yeah…" The Demacian ranger thought about it. Summoners call those spare clothing 'skins' for some odd reason. To her, it was just another pair of clothing.

"So why would you practice it on this armor? It'll get scratched and it'll be hard to repair…" Quinn reasoned, examining the armor.

"It's crafted before time itself, nothing in the world can scratch it." Kayle explained nonchalantly, walking over towards the training dummy as well.

Valor had been waiting all this time for something hilarious to happen to make his partner's situation more awkward, but nothing did as the two women evolved into simple chatter. He expressed his disgust with a loud squawk before he flew down and swooped in to snatch Kayle's helmet, who surprisingly, was not gripping it firmly.

"Valor! No!" Quinn reached in hopes of catching him, but he was already out of reach with the golden helmet in claws.

Kayle followed suit, bending down and jumped up for momentum before her large wings caught her, allowing her to fly after the Demacian eagle. Valor was able to peek behind him a little as he made evasive maneuvers against the larger, winged creature. The angel welcomed the challenge and almost easily followed up with it if it weren't for her rustiness with flight. Being restricted to fly within the halls of the Institute really killed her wings.

As Kayle got closer, she conjured a red light upon her hand, but did not fire it as she observed the eagle in wait for an opportunity; an opening.

Valor squawked in triumph as he detected the angel behind him had flew upwards, and slowed down a little. So he decided to glide down back into the clearing and set the helmet down.

However, up high, Kayle had her spell ready, and she simply dove forward, tightening her wings to her sides as she sped downwards at the eagle. Even as Valor caught sight of this and tried to out maneuver the Judicator, the spell that she released slowed him down to a snail as the angel caught up with all haste and peeled the helmet away; smoothly landing on the ground afterwards.

Quinn's jaw dropped as the scene played through, but she reacted fast enough to catch Valor as he flew down and sat on her left arm.

"I've never seen anyone beat Valor at a race…" the ranger admitted, and the Demacian eagle turned her back on Kayle, who stood up and was already back at her usual sophisticated posture.

"There's always a first." The angel responded, but did not say much else.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened… Valor does have his own mind after all…" Quinn said after a pause.

"It matters not." The angel reasoned, then glanced over at the other woman's feet before speaking, "You should leave. You are being summoned."

"R-right… I'll see you later?" Quinn spoke uneasily; receiving no response as the light blue glow around her feet grew intense, signaling her teleportation into the arena. No more than a second later, she disappeared along with Valor into thin air.

Kayle almost scowled at the sight of the magic, but left the thought as she went back to practicing.


	3. Demacia's Light

**Thanks guys, for the nice reviews and support for this story : )!**

**I will try my best not to disappoint you guys!**

* * *

There was a light feeling in her head, and then warmth surrounded her body as the brightness grew ever intense within her eyes. The whiteness then faded into a light blue, and eventually her vision returned to her as the view of Summoner's Rift burned into her retinas. Her eyes scanned around for her party members, but she was the only one here so far. It puzzled her slightly, but she went over to the shop keeper regardless. It was always good to be prepared, even before a match starts at all.

Once she was finished, she sat down in the fountain of her team, watching the timer, but it was still frozen at 0:00 in the skies of the rift. Then, sudden pangs of discomfort eased into her mind, eventually evolving into a painful stabbing sensation in the matter of seconds.

_"It's always what I've liked about you, Quinn, always ready on your own accord without being ordered."_ A male voice whispered in her mind, now apparent to be a summoner that will be accompanying her for the rest of this time.

_"Right. What did you summon me here for?" _Quinn responded with her thoughts almost nonchalantly if it weren't for the throbbing pain that still existed within her mind.

_"It is simply training, I must practice your arts, and you must hone your skills for the upcoming championship."_ The summoner replied, sounding extremely confident, as if the Demacian ranger is the key to winning it all.

_"Okay… Then shall I proceed towards the middle lane? Or will there be teammates?"_ Quinn questioned, glancing over at Valor, who sat impatiently on her arm, ready to be lifted up into the skies.

_"Yes, there will only be one champion you will face. Please proceed down the middle."_ The summoner replied, and severed his link to her mind, relieving the ranger of the magic's painful force.

"Alright Val, up you go." As Quinn said this, Valor already squatted down in heavy anticipation as the ranger lowered her arm as well before lifting it up high, giving the blue eagle the momentum he needed to soar up high and out of sight. The ranger herself finally heard the cue of 'thirty seconds until minions spawn', which is also the signal that she should start jogging.

As she arrived at the outer tower, she hid behind it and signaled to Valor, asking him to seek out her opponent. She wanted to know who she was facing before she even proceeds to battle. Quinn liked knowing everything about her opponents, and to have the time to at least construct a decent strategy before her mind is taken completely by trying to survive as she is thrown into battle.

She was able to see her own blue minions waddle down the lane in a distance, which meant she's running out of time, and so is Valor if he doesn't come back soon. Luckily, the eagle takes battles very seriously and appeared above Quinn, flying in a circle before lowering his altitude, but not enough to land. He squawked knowingly, flapping his wings a few times and glided the next.

The Demacian ranger then looked out of the side of her tower and into the distant purple one. "Lux?" she muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes as she could begin to make out the thin silhouette in the distance.

Both sides' minions finally met up with each other and began beating up the other senselessly as Quinn walked out the shadows of her tower.

"Quinn!" Lux spoke giddily, like she usually does, "I didn't expect you since you're usually more towards the south of the map…" The light magician began rambling, but that did not stop her from hurling her magic aggressively, denying the Demacian ranger any time to reply as she was busy dodging.

Quinn decided, since she was against someone like Lux, she'll have to sit behind her minions, but not too close to them either. It was a very troublesome opponent that her summoner had pitted her against, and not one that she was used to fighting either. Regardless, the match dragged on as the ranger played extremely defensively while the light magician continued her constant pursuit of damaging her enemy.

Valor could not help a lot, due to the summoners' restrictions on the amount of tag-teaming they could use. Outside of these arenas, Quinn and Valor fought in sync. Usually the eagle would constantly bug the enemy, blinding them and disorienting them, as well as damaging them with his beak while the ranger took advantage of that. However, the summoners realized that this would be unfair to other champions, as it is two against one, so Valor was kept out most of the fight and really used more for scouting if anything.

Time dragged on, and she has been damaged several times by Lux's spells, which is beginning to lead her to the conclusion that the light mage is getting ready to use her ultimate spell: Final Spark. Quinn had never been pitted against Lux before, but have seen what that spell would do to those that were severely wounded, if at all. It literally consumed the enemies in intense light, burning them until they turned into thin wisps of smoke.

Lux began laughing to herself and held her quarter staff in front of her, signaling the beginning of the spell. Quinn's eyes widened as adrenaline pumped into her bloodstream, providing her a certain amount of agility. But she miscalculated; the mage only threw the light magic field to slow her down as she then caught her in the infamous light binding.

'Fuck my life!' the Demacian ranger cursed under her breath as she screamed for Valor, who dove down to pick up a significant amount of mud from the river before smacking the pile of gunk into Lux's face, blinding her and disabling her for a mere second, which was just enough for Quinn to get out of the binding.

"Eww! Quinn!" Lux protested, but still held a smile on her lips as she finally began casting what Quinn had been expecting all this time. Time slowed down for her as she ran forward, wanting to disable the caster's concentration before she could get the spell off. As the ranger got close, she jumped and kicked with all the force she could muster, hearing a loud crack coming from the other woman's bones.

She then let the momentum take her past her target, tumbling into the more shallow part of the river as Lux recovered from the sudden assault. They both took aim at each other and fired not a second later: Quinn's finger squeezing the trigger, and Lux finally finishing her spell.

"First blood!" "You have been slain!" Quinn could distinctly hear both announcements, but she could not orient herself. It was the warm feeling again, from the summoner magic. Then there was the expected adrenaline as the same blinding light covered her eyes, creating a burning sensation. This continued for a while until she suddenly jolted up, coughing and breathing heavily. Her heart rate accelerated, her body was in the state of shock and heightened senses from experiencing death.

She was back at the fountain again, and Valor was with her, nuzzling his head against Quinn's shaken body. "Hey, Val…" she whispered, petting her beloved companion with her quivering hand.

It must be hard on him, to watch Quinn die on the occasions that she does. You never leave the realm of the living in these arenas, but the feeling of fear and shock still rattled the body. Even if the consciousness got used to it, the body will never achieve the same recognition.

_"Fairly good work, especially in mid lane. Usually if I summon other bottom lane champions towards middle, they can never manage to scratch Lux."_ Her summoner rang in her mind again, bringing back the excruciating feeling.

_"Are we… Continuing this match?"_ Quinn asked; her tired yellow eyes looked at Valor as he squawked in the tone of comfort, nuzzling up against her and awaited to be set skyward again.

_"Yes, it is crucial that you know how to play against different people, especially Demacians."_ He replied, "_After all, other summoners aren't restricted to pick champions that are under other banners, and your allies can become your enemies at any given moment."_

_"Right…"_ the ranger hesitated, but went over to the shop keeper to buy items regardless of how bewildered she felt, from all the sensations she was feeling: From fear, to pain, to exhaust.

* * *

The match lasted too long for Quinn's liking. She was glad she got the practice, but Lux was no easy opponent, especially when she had longer range than her own bolts did. But it mattered not, even though Lux won the match, Quinn got more kills and objectives done within the game.

They were teleported onto the stone dais, Lux hopped over giddily and held out her hand, which was gladly taken by Quinn, and they shook it.

"Great match, Quinn." She smiled.

"You too, Lux." The tiredness in her eyes were very much apparent, "It'll make me think twice about walking into your bindings again." The ranger joked, and Valor squawked in respect at the light magician.

"Same thing with your bolts. I'm lucky I'm rarely ever put on bottom lane!" Lux smiled and skipped away, still as cheerful as ever.

Quinn leaned her head back to sigh in relief. Even though Lux was a Demacian, she was still scary in her own way; especially with the crazy laughs and all. Makes her wonder how Garen even puts up with his sister on a daily basis.

"Let's get something to eat, okay Val?" the ranger looked over at the eagle, who bobbed his head in strong agreement.


	4. Liar

**Hey, hope you guys are enjoying these new chapters.**

**I think it's the best time to warn you guys right now that I'm writing straight-forwardly.**

**Which really means I'm not planning any of these things out.**

**So... You might see me get tangled in a ball of yarn like a cat.**

**But yeah, again, thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Drained from the day, Quinn retreated to her room early, but leaving her door cracked open for Valor, who was still wandering outside somewhere. The eagle will return when he pleases, she just hopes that he won't interrupt her sleep.

Valor, being the trouble maker he was, has been causing a ruckus within the dining hall. He would dive into people's platters, especially the apprentice summoners', stealing food and eating it in a high place where no one would reach him. This made many people angry, and if it weren't for not knowing Quinn's location, they would have barged in on her and made her discipline Valor some more.

However, as Kayle walked into the dining room, everyone pretty much shut up. No one wanted to get on the Judicator's bad side, and Valor didn't exactly want to bother the angel either. His pride was hurt on the day that they raced, but the stubborn bird wasn't willing to admit it.

"What was all this uproar about?" she raised her voice, looking across the large hall for a face that would give her an answer. When no one gave a reply, she walked over and stood beside the nearest table that was occupied, both of the sitting figures being apprentice summoners, by the looks of their purple and white robes.

"I asked a question, may I get an answer?" Kayle set her hands on the edge of the table, leaning forward as she glared hard at the two of them. It was fairly intimidating, especially when she's wearing this much armor, and always ready to strike anyone down. The summoners thought themselves lucky that they were able to negotiate with this being at all.

"Oh sister… Now who's the bad guy?" Morgana, on the other end of the dining hall, teased in a mocking manner, "Look at these frightened little souls…" She set her hands on one of the intermediate summoners, dressed in blue and white. The woman summoner flinched, but did not dare to move much more.

Kayle straightened her posture and stared hard at the vile sight before her, watching Morgana lean down and kiss the summoner on her left ear.

"What exactly happened here?" the Judicator questioned, but didn't expect a straight answer. Especially out of that demonic being.

"Oh, just some blue feathers roughing up some grub." She looked up at the ceiling, where Valor was hiding.

"Valor?" Kayle looked up; the familiar blue feathers were bundled up in the corner.

"Aww… You scared the poor thing, and you call **me** a fallen angel." Morgana chuckled and left the shoulders of the young summoner alone as she strolled towards Kayle.

"Leave." The Judicator narrowed her eyes, but it wasn't very apparent from her helmet.

"In case you didn't notice, that is **exactly**… What I'm doing" The dark angel pointed it out, walking calmly past her sister, but purposely bashing her dark wings against the white ones, "My bad." She grinned as she exited the doors.

Kayle sighed in frustration and made her way until she was almost directly under Valor's position.

"Come down here." She ordered, but only received a defiant squawk as a response.

"Don't make me go up there." Kayle threatened, but it was an empty threat for she was forbidden to fly within the building.

"Squawk! Squawk!" Valor screeched, and opened his mouth to stick his tongue just a little out and swooped down, but not towards the angel. He was aiming for the door, expecting to be light enough for him to push. That thought went away as he slammed his body against the door, having no apparent effect on the large double doors at all. He sat on the ground for a little and finally got up to peck at the door.

No one bothered to get up and help the little creature, and Kayle decided she might as well. She sneaked up on Valor as he was trying to decipher how to open the doors, scratching at the bottom of the metal barricade. In one quick dive, the Judicator's hands were able to snatch the large blue bird, causing it to descend into the state of shock and attempt to flap his wings around.

All eyes were on her at this point, and she decided it was best to leave the hall, so she kicked the door open and left quickly.

"I'm taking you back to Quinn." Kayle explained, but it didn't seem to reach Valor's ears, for he continued to struggle.

"Hey!" she finally caught the eagle's attention with her authoritative voice, but she can tell that Valor does not like her very much from the looks he was giving.

"I'm taking you back to your master," She looked at the eagle with a hard stare, "Are you going to show me the way or not?"

For a while, Valor continued his struggle once more, this time kicking and flapping with more effort, but Kayle's iron grip was inescapable, so he relaxed himself and let out a defeated squawk.

"Good. But I'm still not letting you go until you're in your room." She explained, and Valor pointed his beak towards the direction of Quinn's room.

It was very weird to see Kayle, of all people, walking down Demacian-Ionian hallways. Several summoners and champions caught sight of her and immediately let her pass through. It was even weirder to see Valor in someone's hands without struggling.

They finally came up to a door, decorated with some feathers and a small Demacian banner. The door was slightly ajar, so the Judicator merely pushed it open, but took caution.

Once she was in the room, Kayle finally let go of the blue eagle, who did not protest nor make noises as he was set down on the ground. All he did was adjust his feathers and hopped about. She wondered why Valor was all of a sudden so quiet, but finally noticed that Quinn was asleep.

She was in quite the peaceful repose, dressed in clothes that she has only seen once before, in the dining hall. Now that she actually paid attention, it was a cerulean blue dress, decorated with golden symbols across the sleeves. It did not match the symbols that represented Demacia, but a language that Kayle couldn't recognize. The colors complimented Quinn's raven hair quite well, along with the seemingly unfathomable depth of her golden eyes.

The Judicator stopped her thoughts and reassessed herself: She was a little repulsed at how much detail she has observed, and most of it about Quinn's appearance. So she turned and glanced around the room just to keep her eyes off of the serene figure.

Quinn's room was decorated decently, most of it coming from nature, like the unfinished wooden basket sitting on one of the counters. Instead of using usual window blinds, she used carefully woven leaves that sat so snug against each other that it seemed impossible to tear down without the use of some sort of weapon. Kayle then looked at the night stand next to Quinn's bed. There were sheets of parchment, a lot of it filled with drawings and elegant writing. She shifted some of it around, reading a bit of the content where she caught sight of a peculiar one.

_Spring, second month in the Institute, Day 23_

_Valor and I were hungry, so we decided, or more like HE decided, to steal food from the cafeteria. I guess it's bad that I'm writing this down, since if someone saw this, I'd be in pretty big trouble. So fingers crossed that no one finds this._

_Anyway, do you remember that woman I wrote ab- s- time ago, the angel named Kayle? Well, while we were displacing some pizza, she was in the cafeteria. God, if you were there, you'd be laughing as much as Valor did afterwards. She came up to me, and I was f- scared!_

_But when I realized she wasn't wearing the usual armor she did, she seemed so much less intimidating, maybe still a little. I finally got to see her face. Her hair is blonde, just like yours were when you were smaller, except hers was shinier, so ha!_

_She was wearing some very interesting robes, too. There was only armor on her shoulders and hips, I think there was some on her chest too, but otherwise there was just fabric. It looked really weird, but I think for an instance, I might have been slightly attracted to her, she's just pretty, okay?_

_Yeah. I'll write to you tomorrow too._

_ Love,_

_ Quinn_

Some parts of it were blurred, almost seemed like an attempt to erase what she wrote down, many of it were crossed out too, as if she changed her mind. A sudden large amount of pain struck her chest as she read through these parchments of varying details and doodles. It was a prickling sensation, almost as if she felt **guilty**.

_'That's impossible'_ Kayle thought to herself, reasoning that this was part of her job, to investigate everyone in the Institute of War, and should any of them prove to be plotting or otherwise evil, she will pass judgment on them. But the more she read through some of the parchments, the more loneliness she could feel, along with mixed feelings between pity and guilt.

_This woman was writing, as far as she could gather, to a dead brother. Everyone one of these parchments do not show a name, but are always directed to the same person. Treating him as if he were... __**Alive.**_

A sudden shift in movement within Quinn's sheets alerted Kayle as she looked over; meeting the yellow eyes that barely opened a slit.

Quinn herself groaned as she recognized that the presence that was close to her all along wasn't Valor. "…Kayle?" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to speak again, "Is that you?"

The Judicator's eyes widened, as she took her hand off of the scattered journal, now in more of a mess after she tampered with them. Quinn's eyes looked over to her journal, and as soon as she recognized that all of it was sensitive information, she instantly reached over and grabbed onto a pile of it, thrusting them into the drawers underneath in a rush.

"How much of it did you read?" The ranger spoke in a shaky voice, gulping down the panicked clog that was in her throat.

"I…" Kayle was conflicted. As a Judicator, one always speaks the truth. Even considering any else was vile, impure, but her mouth slipped out a venomous lie: "Not much, I only saw the pictures." It stung her tongue like no other corrosive material.

_Disgusting._

She sneered at herself under her helmet.

_Abhorrent lie._

"Oh... Good…" Quinn let out a sigh of relief, her body relaxed as she lowered her head a little.

"My apologies, I did not wish to intrude. Valor was causing trouble in the halls, and I brought him back. Your pictures simply intrigued me, and being a creature of habit, I looked." Kayle explained, which she normally never does in an investigation. She never questioned herself; no one else did, but now…

"No… That's fine. Thank you for taking Valor back," she paused, brushing her messy black hair back, "Umm, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, rest well."Kayle bade the ranger farewell and exited the room swiftly, listening to the door close with a silent click.

_You are sick, Kayle. Sick._


	5. Save Me

**A/N: People have told me that my chapters are a little short,**

**So I typed a _slightly_ longer one this time, yay!**

**I know everyone wants to get to the meaty part of the burger already, and I keep dragging it on.**

**But I really did want to evolve the story, and I DID put this in the 'drama' category, so...**

**Anyway. Hope you enjoy this one, because some serious drama's gonna unfold.**

**I think.**

* * *

There was a field of gold, with a breeze that slipped by each piece of grass unchallenged, rattling the entire field in unison. Quinn was about the height of these brown blades of grass, making it fairly difficult to see anything ahead. It didn't matter, though. It was a perfect day, the sun beaming its rays upon her skin, along with the nature around her, bathing them all in a warm yellow glow.

After a while of standing still, her adventurous side took over, and the little girl ran forward in the fields, peeling thick growths of grass to her sides with her small arms. Further ahead, she could just barely make out a gray rock with someone sitting on it. The figure bore golden strands of hair, short as it flew slightly upwards with the breeze. As Quinn closed their distance, she heard her brother's voice:

"Hey Quinn" he greeted casually, leaning back on his arms as he dangled his legs off the side of the jagged rock formation.

"Hey." She replied, with the same tone as her brother, and climbed atop the gray rock.

"It sure is pretty out here." The boy stated, looking over at his sister.

"Yeah." Another simple reply was uttered, and there was a pause.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" The boy broke the silence, leaning forward as he placed one of his hands on Quinn's.

"What is it?" Her golden eyes looked back at the other with the same hue.

There was a long, eerie pause before she heard, in the most distorted voice that she has ever listened to, **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?"_**

It was at that moment with the boy's seemingly fragile body began decomposing right in front of her. His eyes drained into his sockets, skin melted away and slid down the shape of the rock as the grip on her hand tightened.

He repeated **_"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?"_**

_Quinn screamed in horror._

* * *

"Snap out of it!" a familiar voice shook the very core of Quinn's being as she was jolted back into the present when Shyvana actually kicked the Demacian ranger on the leg harshly.

Valor squawked in protest of the half-dragon's violence, even going as far as harassing her by flapping his wings in her face.

"W-what happened?" Quinn looked over at Shyvana, who gave a 'what the hell' look.

"It's already a minute into the game, I recalled because I saw you weren't moving!" she scolded, "Now get your items and head towards bottom, I'm never doing this again. You owe me!"

"Sorry!" the ranger apologized, watching her ally dash back into her jungle before she made her move as well, shifting her attention towards bottom lane.

Quinn couldn't recall when she was summoned into the arena to begin with, and she knows that this definitely wasn't a dream, seeing as how she was just dreaming a moment earlier. It also isn't a dream because Shyvana's kick probably left a mark under her tights. She could feel the bruise pulsing under her clothes. In fact, as she finally reached her lane, Quinn actually had to put more pressure on the other leg, causing a slight limp in her movement. She will have to get this checked out when this round is done.

Zyra was apparently her support, and they were facing Vayne and Alistar. The plant lady didn't really complain about Quinn's late arrival, in fact, it almost seems like she doesn't really give any fucks about it. Valor kept away from Zyra often because of how creepy she was, and Quinn can't help but agree after watching her cast spells the first few minutes. All of it involved being molested by vegetation. Even if she enjoyed being in nature, she had hoped it wouldn't be in _that_ way.

As time went by, with both Quinn and Vayne playing passively, top and middle lanes really duked it out. Riven was winning against Irelia on top lane, bringing down the tower only 10 minutes into the game, but Kayle, who was on the other team, won against Teemo, getting first blood and kills off of him, causing Shyvana to have to stay very close to middle lane. This disallowed any help to other lanes, and the half-dragon knew it well, hoping that her teammates did too.

This became a dangerous situation, since Kayle will be much more powerful than others now, and she is extremely hard to kill. This put Quinn's alertness on edge; always asking Valor to keep constant vigilance of the brushes, and Zyra planted many of her seeds all around bottom lane, ready to be used at any given moment.

Not a moment later, Zyra screeched "Watch out!", sending roots underground to capture Vayne when she pulled out her large crossbow, ready to hunt. Alistar himself charged ruthlessly at Quinn, who narrowly dodged it, but was caught by his lift. She was thrown into the skies without warning, but took advantage of this situation by raining down bolts on her enemies.

The large Minotaur bellowed in pain, and unleashed his inner power, becoming much more muscular and tough, making him extremely hard to take down. With him as distraction, Vayne tumbled into the shadows, firing several large bolts at Zyra, landing them on her stomach, arm, and head; instantly resulting to her death as she disintegrated into the ground. Now Quinn was alone, and she was still too far away from her tower to even be considered safe.

"Fuck it all!" She yelled, turning to face the two pursuing champions and sent Valor forward, taking their sight as she knelt down to stabilize her shots. Time seemed to slow down when her hand squeezed the trigger on her repeating crossbow, sending multiple bolts flying through the air. They all hit her targets, but not in crucial places where she hoped they would be, but at least it would slow them down, enough for her to escape.

As soon as her body allowed it, Quinn stood up in one fluid motion and dashed towards her tower at full speed, not caring how badly her leg screamed at her for the pain to stop.

However, her eyes caught sight of something in the jungle, just behind the little rock formation right beside her blue tower. The light caught a reflective surface, and it beamed the golden refraction right into Quinn's eyes, causing her to squint as she finally made out the character to have wings.

It was Kayle.

She was charging full speed at the ranger, and even prepared her slow spell already, as if it were all planned out from the beginning. Quinn gritted her teeth and slid the last amount of distance she needed to cover: squeezing her trigger firmly as she aimed at the angel. But it was too late, the slow spell had already gone off, and her slide proved pointless as Kayle advanced.

The golden sword ignited, the flickering flames lashed out angrily at Quinn, who closed her eyes as the angel swung her sword… Beheading the ranger.

* * *

The next thing the Demacian ranger could remember was vomiting on her base's fountain as her stomach turned and slid itself into a tight knot. She felt extremely sick to the core, and could still recall the feeling of having her head taken off of her neck. As soon as she thought about it, she regretted it instantly; emptying more of her stomach fluids onto the ground. Zyra had re-spawned as well, unfortunately stepping on Quinn's vomit as she did. The living plant narrowed her eyes, sneering at the human as she made a comment about 'shitty human constitution'.

Quinn attempted a slight grin, but her stomach screamed otherwise, forcing her to reject everything she had within her again; puking once more before she fell onto her knees.

_"What's wrong?"_ Her summoner rang into her head at the worst possible time, and she screamed. The pain she felt was excruciating, she couldn't take it. It was almost as if every single sensation she received was amplified by its own accord, and she gripped her hair.

**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" **She demanded ferociously, as if she became a primal beast and desired to end whatever it is that was causing her pain.

_"But—"_

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD, GET OUT!" **Quinn cried; tears running down her cheeks as her vision blurred, but she had no clue if it was her tears that denied her sight, or if it was something else lurking beneath the surface.

_"Quinn, I'm getting you help—"_

**"OUT!"** The Demacian ranger yelled at the top of her lungs, causing several of her teammates to recall to base, ending the game instantly as they were all then teleported out of the arena.

As soon as the yellowish gray dais came into view, Quinn's body had given up and shut down her consciousness, allowing her body to fall onto the ground.

The last thing she could remember was seeing a golden shine.

* * *

"Quinn."

She heard.

"Quinn."

The familiar name continued to ring, and she recognized it as her own.

"Quinn."

A third time, it spoke, and the gray that originally clouded her vision left her as she looked into the distance.

"Valor?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes to look at the familiar blue feathers sitting within the mists.

The ground then turned into a transparent surface, and a blue glow emitted from it, similar to that of summoner magic.

It became a window, of sorts, and she could recognize the location: It was the hospital that was part of the Institute of War.

Then it became a rushed scene down the hallway, and there was a woman on the emergency bed, pushed by five other people dressed in light blue and white.

'Healers', she thought to herself, then proceeded to focus back on the figure with an oxygen mask on her face, clothes torn down the middle with several tubes leading out from what seemed like the heart.

She couldn't identify what they were saying, in fact; there was no sound at all.

It was still.

As quiet as the night.

"Quinn, don't die on me."

She turned her attention back towards the figure in the distance.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Don't leave me alone… Don't die, please…"

"Valor?"

And there was an eerie silence as she heard some sobbing before the voice, mixed between her own, Kayle's, her brother's, erupted:

**"DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS GODFORSAKEN WORLD!"**

* * *

Quinn gasped, her lungs suddenly craving a large amount of air as she filled it up within the matter of seconds. She didn't release it, as she craved the warmth that the living gave her, but shivered when she felt a cold sensation; giving her goose bumps. She relieved her lungs of air and continued to breathe as evenly as she could, still shaken from pain and the nightmare she had earlier.

She laid back down, relaxing herself as she began recounting her memory.

_It was blank._

The Demacian ranger almost sank into a world of panic if she didn't begin to realize that there was another presence in the room, but it was too dark to even see. All she heard was even breathing at a peaceful, harmonic rate. It calmed her down as she continued to listen as she then reached for the sound.

_Rustle._

She felt soft strands of hair by her bed, clearly laying on the sheets that she was on right now, but this action clearly disturbed the figure as she then heard "Quinn?"

The ranger didn't respond, and heard some more rustling noises before a faint _click._

The light beside her was turned on, and Quinn can now recognize that she was in one of the hospital rooms, and if she dared to even imagine, it was the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). She also now know the figure as Kayle, and judging by her more-than-usually disheveled look, she could tell that she's been here for quite a while.

"You're awake, finally." The Judicator sighed in relief and smiled kindly, with a hint of worry.

For a moment, Quinn couldn't process how to respond, but then glanced around some more, then looked down at her chest.

There, the same tubes that was in the nightmare, was now present.

Kayle caught the ranger's surprised expression and decided it was time to explain: "You've been poisoned, Quinn."

This caught the raven-haired girl's attention as she then looked up, her visage bearing confusion as her eyebrows furrowed.

"We don't know by whom, but it was very lethal. Soraka said that it has been in your system for at least three days now, but did not activate until the revival magic from the summoners took place. I've been looking into it, but there was no weapon so far that matched what this thing has done to your body."

Quinn looked back at her chest, and then followed the line towards several bags of medication that was being administered to counter the effects of the said poison.

"What is it... Doing…?" the Demacian ranger finally spoke, but noticed that her voice was shaky and very sore. It almost felt like a croak similar to a frog.

"It was shutting down your organs, starting from your stomach, which caused your constant vomit. As you were pulled out, your liver began failing, and so were your lungs. We barely were able to save you, thanks to Soraka and Sona's healing magic. If your summoner didn't instantly cancel the match, it would have gotten to your brain as well, and by then, there would be no chance of saving you." Kayle stopped her explanation and balled her hands into a tight fist, as if she were angry.

Quinn set her hand on her chest, close to the foreign instruments that were plugged in deep within her body. Her other hand reached out, searching for some kind of contact, to confirm that she was still alive. The angel sat back down and granted such contact, allowing the ranger to grip the soft hands she has never touched before. Not a moment later, tears ran down Quinn's face as she thought about her mortality. Ever since she joined the league, she hasn't had too much to worry about, other than dying outside of it. The summoners guaranteed their safety within the rings, which meant they were allowed mistakes. Allowed to **die**. But this experience shot her back into the sheer reality of everything as it hit her again in waves of pain: Trust no one. But she longed for a peaceful world, a world where she could whole-heartedly put her faith in someone, and they would repay back in kind, no matter if they were a stranger or friend.

She wanted to be able to trust everyone like she trusts Valor.

"Quinn, I swear to you, I will find out who did this. No one that has done something so vile will be able to escape my judgment. I promise you that." Kayle broke the ranger's reverie, gripping her weak hands to give her a sense of security.

"I must go now. I must bring justice to this assassin, whoever it may be." The Judicator voiced.

The ranger shook her head and leaned over, hugging the other woman tightly, wanting to seek comfort before adding "Don't go."

"But—"

"Don't leave me here. It's dark… _Save me…_" Quinn muttered nonsensically, but it stopped Kayle's notion of leaving as she sat back down and ever closer to the ranger, permitting this warm action to continue.


	6. Sweet, Natural Sin

**A/N: Thank you for being patient guys!**

**We're almost at the long-awaited chapter of... Smutty stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn had no recollection of falling asleep last night, but she awoke the next day in the same bed, same environment. The only things that might have been different, if she dares guess, were her clothes. They were still the hospital ones, but they had less wrinkles and stains, which lead to her reasoning that someone had stripped her in the middle of the night and changed for her. Embarrassing.

She felt like she was born again, as a ball of useless, pink flesh that relied on everyone around her.

The Demacian ranger drew a sharp breath, filling her lungs as they stung from pain. It made it less desirable to breathe, but it doesn't mean she will stop. It must be a side-effect of one of the medications, Quinn turned her head and looked at several hanging bags close to her, but she can't say which one. All the words were blurry as hell, and she had no willpower to concentrate.

Quinn's eyes shut the world away from her as she tried to sink back into the realm of dreams, but was denied access when she heard the glass door slide open.

"Good morning, Miss Quinn." The voice wasn't familiar, but she didn't bother opening her eyelids before she replied, "Just Quinn is enough, please."

"Alright then, Quinn." The nurse cheerfully spoke and the ranger could hear some clicking and writing beside her.

It was another while before other clicks happened, and some plastic was obviously being tampered with, before she then heard, "I am Marie, your weekday nurse for the rest of your stay in here."

"A pleasure." Quinn replied, but tried to leave as much sarcasm and annoyance out of her words as possible.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. It's nice to see patients without grumbles for once." Marie chuckled delightfully, almost eliciting a scoff from the ranger if she didn't hold it back. "In any case, if you need anyone, just press the green button to your side and I will be here immediately."

With that statement, she was off again, sliding the glass door open, and Quinn attempted another go at sleeping. That didn't exactly go as planned when loud footsteps rang outside of the door, then the expected sliding motion, except much more hastily and forcefully.

"Quinn, are you awake?"

It was her superior.

The Demacian ranger opened her eyes and looked over, staring at Garen, who had set his hands angrily on her bed, or was it more out of worry? She had no time to think about it, but had it answered anyway when the soldier spoke:

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Who did this to you? Do you remember me?" He bombarded the half-conscious Quinn with questions that she could not answer.

Thankfully, Jarvan had stepped in soon after, placing a hand on Garen's shoulder, asking him to hold off.

"I don't think she's capable of too much thought right now." The prince spoke, the calm air about him soothed both Demacians greatly.

"I just… How can this happen under our noses?" Garen questioned angrily, gritting his teeth.

His word rang true. The league is composed of so many people and beings from all over the world, and even beyond. It is full of influential people, people who take security seriously, and some are even the finest investigators. Logistically, it's impossible to do crime and get away with it within the league. However, word of this news has not travelled beyond the steps of the Institute of War just yet, but Quinn reckons that it won't take much longer.

"For now, we do not know how it happened, but remember what we came here for." Jarvan reassured, then looked at the ranger, who is trying in vain to remain focused while her superior is around. Mostly trying not to let her mind wander, though.

Noticing such tension in the air, Jarvan smiled and pat the large soldier on the back, "At ease, soldiers. This is only a visit. Official business can wait for later. For now, we are friends, are we not?"

"Hell yeah we are. You still owe me that drinking contest you promised me before I joined the league." Quinn joked, closing her tired eyes, but still wearing a smile.

"That will have to wait when you're in **much** better shape. Otherwise it will be unfair, and you'll let Garen win again." Jarvan grinned.

"We **ALL** know that** I'm** going to win regardless." Garen puffed out his chest and they laughed together briefly.

"In any case, we are working on this case as hard as we can, Quinn, rest assured. Your mission is to get better as soon as possible, soldier." Jarvan ordered, "But for now, the league has stopped all games, in case the poison that affected you is actually triggered by revival magic."

"Right." Quinn nodded in understanding, though the blurred vision did not help the sudden onset of headache she had. "I will follow my orders, your highness."

"Please, Quinn. It's like you disliking 'Madam' or 'Miss' in front of your name." Jarvan watched as the ranger managed a weak salute. "We'll come visit you as frequently as possible, but since the games are done, Garen and I will be heading back to Demacia. Many champions are returning home as well, so I'm sure you'll have the peace and quiet to rest in."

"Alright then." The ranger gave a crooked smile, and watched the two men exit the doors, leaving her in complete quiet.

_'This sucks._' She thought to herself, disgruntled when she thinks about having to lay her for the longest time, and without Valor's company!

Her eyes shot open, and her thumb rushed to smash the 'call nurse' button.

Marie rushed in with all haste to discover a suddenly extremely disheveled woman, gripping the side railing of the bed.

"Where's Valor?"

"Valor, what do you mean?"

"My eagle! Valor!" The yell sounded almost desperate.

"We can't have any animals in here—"

"He's not an animal!" Quinn insisted, but only earned a shake of the head from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, mi—Quinn, it is hospital policy. Your heart opening could be infected, and it might cause terrible things to happen." She explained, but saw a vigorous head shake of denial.

"No, I must have him. You don't understand! Where is he?" It almost seemed like she was on the verge of crying.

Having only the experience of an apprentice nurse, Marie was clueless of what to do at the moment, hesitating if she should call for help. However, just when she decided to do so, a familiar figure, at least to Quinn, strolled in.

Kayle stared at the scene: Quinn gripping the railings like a madwoman, the unruly hair and eye packages she had didn't help, so it almost seemed like she was in the wrong ward for a moment when the nurse is added in the picture—who is, by her standpoint, seemingly trying to restrain the bed-ridden woman as if she were crazy.

"Uh…" The angel paused; leaning back to read the name tag and confirm that she was in the right room, "Am I… Interrupting something?"

It became awkwardly quiet for a while, but Marie moved away a little, and Quinn retracted her hands, sitting properly in her bed.

The Demacian ranger cleared her throat a few times, and then looked over, finally replying, "Hello."

The nurse bowed in respect at the angel and left the room, squeezing past the large wings that Kayle was obviously trying to shrink, being in a building and all.

"What was that about?" the blonde questioned, standing fairly stiffly at the entrance as the glass door was closed. She wasn't used to visiting. In fact, this might be the first time she did, therefore it's relatively new.

"It's just… I—" Quinn held her words, attempting to simplify her thoughts for the angel, "They won't let Valor in because he might have germs."

"I'm not surprised; you DO have an open heart right now… It will be risky to have Valor, should he bear an infectious disease." Kayle stated, but observed that Quinn's expression disapproved that statement, so she revised it slightly; "Not that other beings of life do not have them, but... Valor spends more time outdoors than we do.

"Yes, I know… It just feels really lonely without those blue feathers with me now." The ranger admitted honestly, brushing her black hair behind her ear, embarrassed at the truth.

Kayle bit her bottom lip as she pondered upon the subject, approaching Quinn slowly. As she came to the bedside and examined the raven-haired woman's expression more closely, it did seem quiet lonely and filled with a form of desperation. It was likely to get out of this room, more than anything.

"Sorry. Um…" The ranger hesitated, but was startled when Kayle unlatched the railing without warning, allowing it to slide down the side of the bed, and grant access to the very sheets Quinn laid on.

"Move over." The angel commanded, and her words were obeyed as the other woman scooted over, curious of what the blonde's plans were.

Kayle paused her actions for a moment, but sat down on the bed, putting her wings around the human, not exactly making eye contact as she spoke: "It's not blue or… As soft, but you'll just have to make do until you get better." She reasoned.

Quinn was surprised to see this side of Kayle again, though it's very subtle, and if she dared to take note, there was a bit of a pink hue growing on the Judicator's cheeks.

Very interesting.

The ranger smiled to herself, acknowledging that the angel did go out of her comfort zone just to make her feel safe and at home. Though it still doesn't erase the fact that Quinn missed Valor very much, since to her, he is irreplaceable. She doesn't want to replace Valor, nor replace her brother again. It's also hard to think of the entity close to her as an equal, if she was honest to herself. Kayle was immortal, and god knows how long she's been alive… Okay, _maybe_ god doesn't know either. The winged creature was a seasoned warrior, and millions of years of practice made her a fearsome foe. Outside of the league, she still can't die, unlike all other mortal champions, especially herself. For special champions like Kayle, the summoners actually 'force' her to die, and have the revival magic take hold, so she experiences the same effects and penalties as all other contestants. She wondered if the angel got scared, once; if she feared death as everyone else did before the league, and even after the league.

"Are you afraid of death, Kayle?" rolled off her tongue without much thought, but as soon as she realized it, Quinn covered her mouth quickly.

"What's this all of a sudden?" The Judicator questioned, finally making eye contact.

"I-I was just curious, that's all," she turned her head away, "It's just a mortal's usual slip of the tongue, don't mind me."

"Sometimes." The blonde muttered.

"P-pardon?"

"Sometimes I am, because even I do not know much about the afterlife. Sure I judge those that pass from the living to the world beyond, but… I personally cannot experience what it is like to move on. Even the simulated ones in the arena: The experience is so polluted with summoner magic that it is impure. True death is much darker, and bears a very insufferable feeling." Kayle paused, still pondering upon the subject, "In a way, I do not fear death for myself, but I fear it upon others that I care about. Does that count?"

"I suppose it does." Quinn gifted a warm smile, and closed the distance between their shoulders, leaning against the Judicator, who did not protest much.

"Anyhow, since I get an angel all to myself… While she tolerates me, I might as well take full advantage" The Demacian ranger joked and snugged herself up against the warm body without restraint.

Kayle made a face soon after, as if she was _very _uncomfortable, but did not voice her discontent when she noticed Quinn had fallen asleep.

_"Blasted."_ The Judicator uttered to herself, wondering why she even wanted to do this. Her mind turned and turned again, searching for a clear answer, but she could find none for this situation. It bothered her very much, as an investigator, when she couldn't even find a simple solution to her own question. Kayle sighed and played with her hair patiently, also wondering what she is going to have to do between now and the time that Quinn wakes up. She can't just pull her wings away; it'll hurt both her and the sleeping figure. She also can't get up, seeing as it's like having someone sleeping on your hands. There were no books to read; only magazines that did not interest her even slightly. Mortal gossip made her brain stale.

The only thing Kayle might have enjoyed about this room was its silence. Being in the ICU, the halls are kept especially quiet for patients, except for the occasional rushes into the emergency room close by. For once, out of all these busy days, she was able to spend time to evaluate herself thoroughly. Lacking anything better to do, the Judicator recalled all of her memories and past events; part for self-assessment, but also to try and piece together the mysterious puzzle involving Quinn's poisoning.

It was no surprise that the angel had many memories involving Quinn; see as how she has spent an obscene amount of time with her, unintentionally. Or was it intentional? Kayle wondered as she tapped her chin slowly, thinking about the first night that they met. Then the times they would talk in matches, along with the day Valor lost to her in a race (which he might not have taken very well). Even now, she was with the Demacian woman, lying by her side peacefully.

The infamous Judicator has never, in her long life span, spent so much time with a single being several days in a row.

Kayle stole glances of Quinn's face, feeling guilty about it the more she looked. The other woman seemed forbidden, and this made the angel uneasy, for in her life of justice and honesty, she has never experienced these kinds of urges.

"Good god, what am I thinking about…" her internal struggle has begun to cause restlessness and worry as her mind turned and turned again. She can't focus on the poisoning case anymore; her mind was simply overwhelmed by this new-found desire. The craving to set her hands on this… Luscious fruit.

_'I'm becoming my sister.'_ Those words slipped into her mind as prickly as a sewing needle would be, elegantly stabbing through her brain.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Kayle's disciplined side took over, and she reasserted herself with a loud _SLAP._

The needle-like sensation appeared on her cheeks, and it grew hot as the feeling then evolved into pain.

Quinn awoke from this, startled in fact, as her eyes shot open in alertness, wondering what could be happening. The Judicator held her breath instinctively, as if she didn't want to be discovered.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on you. Did something happen? I heard—"

"It's nothing." Kayle cleared her throat.

"Could you turn on the light for me, please?" Quinn asked earnestly, and the angel obeyed the request, but also fearing the discovery of her stupid self-abuse.

_Click._

"What happened to your—"

"It's always been there. Please, go back to rest." _Why would I lie?_

"No, last I recalled, Kayle had perfect skin." The ranger teased and desired to examine the large, red area on the angel's cheek, who leaned away as the other face advanced.

"You can't run away when I'm right here." Quinn stated the obvious, and held the Judicator's head in place.

There was a sudden soft and moist feeling upon Kayle's injured cheek.

"There, all better." The Demacian woman smiled, gazing at the blue eyes that looked back at the golden ones eventually, scrutinizing the mortal's visage.

There was a moment between them: Silent, but passionate as their eyes never broke contact. Kayle's mind became blank, lacking all but one thought. The next moment came as if she were born with such reflexes, her face inched ever closer, and eventually culling all space between, allowing their lips to meet in a flash. The angel had never felt the power of lust before and now succumbs to it as her hands that craved the smooth skin reacted on their own.

Kayle wanted it all.

But, a thought slipped into her busy mind, and she broke the kiss: _What the hell am I doing?_

Before her lies a sickly mortal and all she could think about were illicit actions with this being. Quinn has a surgical wound on her chest, she was frail and needed rest, but the thought that raced through Kayle's mind over and over was the fact that the person she lusted for was a _woman_.

Quinn seemed slightly disappointed when their lips parted, but the Judicator convinced herself that it was her own fantasy. Her own** sin**. She sneered at herself.

"I must leave." The angel's voice was shaken. The ranger watched Kayle scramble out of bed, even forgetting that her wings were still under pressure. She almost ripped it away if Quinn hadn't gotten her weight off of the white feathers. The Judicator stumbled away, her usual elegance did not exist. In fact, it looked to the human as if she was forcing herself away, beating her own legs into submission.

The door slid open slowly, and closed with a silent _click._

_"What have I become?"_ Kayle rubbed her forehead, standing outside of Quinn's room, troubled by her previous actions.

Quinn sat back into her bed and picked up the sole feather that dropped from the angel's wings, staring at it as a smile crept upon her lips.

The white feather smelled pleasant, like lavender.


	7. The Appointment

**A/N: I decided to torture you guys with one more chapter of waiting before I write naughty stuff.**

**Please tell me what you guys think, it helps me improve my writing or pacing of story.**

**I really appreciate all the support so far, and you will be rewarded by chapter 8!**

* * *

Quinn was discharged from the hospital several days after the incident, but the plastic tubes remained close to her heart, ready to have medication administered should any problems arise. Otherwise, the Demacian woman was able to stroll around casually, of course, still in proper hospital attire.

It mattered not, she was secluded within the forest, and Valor accompanied her. She would know, miles away, if anyone was going to disturb her from peace and quiet. She would also find the nearest shrubbery to hide behind for the embarrassingly revealing outfit that made her medically ready wasn't exactly the best outfit she would like to be seen with.

Originally she intended to only stroll about in the outskirts of the forest, but ended up at the river that ran north of the Institute, heading towards the east. Quinn hadn't realized that her legs took her this far, and was surprised that her constitution allowed it at all. There was also another presence at the ever-flowing river. She could barely make out who it was, or what it was at first, but as the shadow got closer, she finally saw that it was Nidalee, except as a cougar.

"Well hello there." The Demacian ranger greeted and knelt down, watching the cat-like beast strut forward casually and sit down in front of the raven-haired woman. Quinn reached, but hesitated a little, before she placed her hand on the cougar's rugged hair, brushing it back smoothly. The large cat purred and decided to lie down and enjoy being spoiled. It wasn't every day that people wanted to pet her as if she were a house cat. Well, excluding the beginner summoners; they were always on her tail.

Quinn eventually sat down and invited Nidalee to relax on her lap, which she did with her head, purring as she felt the soothing human hands stroke her head some more. Except for the purrs and occasional shifts of weight, it was quiet. The river continued its flow, and there was a mild breeze, brushing past the ranger's poor excuse for a head of hair. It was beyond messy. If she were to be still for a few days, birds would definitely use Quinn's head as a nest, if given the chance.

She wished all days were like this, peaceful and simple. Though this would conflict with her adventurous trait, Quinn knew the dangers of exploration all too well.

The Demacian ranger bit her lips, for the oddest reasons, she has been constantly thinking about her dead brother for the past two weeks. He's been dead for over 15 years now, and Valor helped her move on from him. Yet these dreadful memories continued to haunt her after all these years, stabbing at her back when she least expected it.

It was unfair.

The golden pair of eyes looked up at the sun, catching Valor's silhouette as he soared in a circle, signaling someone's approach with a loud screech. Nidalee herself sat up, ears perked up to listen for signs of danger.

The cougar snarled viciously at a particular direction, finally standing up on all fours in an aggressive stance. The human ears also caught the rustles of movement from beyond the horizon. Quinn narrowed her vision, focusing on the approaching figure. They had wings as well, and the closer the person got, the darker the atmosphere felt.

"Oh look, a petting zoo." Morgana spat in her vile sense of humor, keeping her distance from the large cat as Nidalee growled some more.

"Good morning, Morgana." Quinn spoke, wanting to remain on the fallen angel's good side.

"Save your pleasantries for my sister, I'm not that soft-hearted bitch." The dark feathers on Morgana's wings fell almost constantly, and where ever they touched, life seemed to drain away, melting into eternal darkness.

Quinn was speechless for a moment, but mustered some courage to speak again, "What are you doing out here? It doesn't seem like you to come out into the sunlight."

"What do you take me for, the weak sausage that is Vlad? I do not melt away at the sight of light, petty mortal fool." Morgana scowled, and even snapped back at Nidalee when she grew tired of her constant growling.

The cougar took a step back, but still kept her defensive stance. She then decided to circle around the human's back, pushing her head against Quinn's leg as if she wanted to leave this place, and desired to take the Demacian along.

"I… Apologize if it came off that way, but you didn't answer my question."

"I have no obligation to answer your foolishly pointless questions, mortal." Morgana hissed, "Now be off with your house cat, I've no wish to chat with you any longer."

Quinn wanted to argue, but Nidalee's notion of leaving seemed much more appealing at this time, so they slowly walked away. Valor, however, did not want to settle with such a score, and swooped down to harass the fallen angel with his talons. He squawked in discontent and flew away before Morgana could get hold of him. The ranger, observing the situation, snickered a little as Valor flew over. Kayle's sister yelled something like 'If it weren't for the league's rules, I would have plucked the life out of you both!' after their backs.

After walking some distance, they arrived back at the outskirts of the Institute of War once more. The building was visible beyond all the vegetation, and Nidalee stopped in her tracks to look back up at the ranger, wagging her tail slowly.

"Ah, I suppose you were escorting me back, then?" Quinn asked.

The cougar nodded and purred when she received some petting.

"Well, I'll let you get back to being in nature, then."

Nidalee growled and dashed off, seemingly pouncing invisible things on her way as she ran, disappearing into the forest. Quinn smiled and looked over at Valor, who was perched on his favorite spot on the ranger's shoulder, where he was able to nuzzle his beak against her face.

"You know I need to go back in now for my morning checkup." The Demacian ranger spoke, scratching her dear eagle companion's neck.

He let out a disappointed sound, pecking at his partner's slender fingers lightly. Valor accompanied Quinn to the door, and he leaped off of her shoulder, landing on the hospital's steps. They both held a sorrowful expression as they parted. The eagle would sit at the front door, watching the ranger enter the rather enormous building and disappear into the crowd of people.

* * *

"…are healthy as can be." Quinn heard the last part of the statement, and finally started paying attention. She looked at her doctor's face, studied it a little, before she proceeded to question: "When do you think I can take these out?" she grasped the tubes that lead to her chest, which penetrated her skin slightly, but not enough to be considered an open wound.

"Don't play with them." The doctor warned, taking the ranger's hand off of the plastic tubes, "I personally cannot answer that question, because I'm not the one that did this. But if it were up to me, I think at least one more week of observation and check-up should be enough to confirm that you are poison-free."

"Mmm." Quinn looked down at the foreign equipment in deep thought. "Okay then."

"You are free to go for the day, but I recommend going back to your room and rest some more. Remember to come back tomorrow." He warned, signing off some papers and handed it to the woman, who didn't pay any mind to the man's last statement.

"See ya." Quinn waved goodbye and left the extremely sterilized room. She can't stand the smell or feeling that oozed out of this place; it constantly assailed her senses. It's almost like sending a message that contained a peace treaty and a war declaration at the same time. The Demacian sped out of the ward as fast as her legs could manage, and finally broke out the front door, where Valor was still sitting. Except, he was sleeping, all cuddled up on one of the pillars in a ball of blue feathers.

"Val~" Quinn chimed as she approached the said pillar, looking up to watch the eagle's movements. Valor, hearing his cherished companion's voice, immediately lifted his head and peeked down the side. He let out a cheerful squawk and jumped down, landing in the ranger's embrace.

"Ahaha, that tickles Valor!" Quinn laughed, "I missed you too, silly boy."

Valor let out another heartening squawk, then took his place on her shoulder, ever vigilant for his owner. The eagle was smart enough to recognize that someone had done harm to her, and he would not allow the same thing to happen again (though it is odd that he didn't catch the criminal the first time).

The Institute of war was fairly empty at this time, save for the champions that have no home to return to, or they simply did not wish to. There were many of those said champions, and she could list quite a few off the top of her head: Nami, Vayne, Orianna… Come to think of it, most of these 'homless' people were females. Quinn tilted her head, her expression bearing realization, 'Kayle and Morgana don't exactly have a 'home' either… Or at least they can't return.' This thought made her realize that the sisters abandoned their homes in order to save or destroy it, depending on which she's thinking about. Though Morgana is a little bit more vicious, if she read her statement of joining correctly, it consisted mostly of: Kill Kayle over, and over, and over again. That sort of hatred must run deep within the fallen angel's vein to have kept it on for eons upon eons. It's hard to imagine them being close at all, but there must have been a time when it would happen.

"Can you imagine Kayle and Morgana not at each other's throat, Valor?" Quinn turned her head to look at her trusty companion.

Squawk!

"Yeah, I can't either." The Demacian found it hard to picture the two, sitting together, reading a story book.

Maybe it would be easier if she knew what Morgana looked like before she plunged into darkness.

_Speak of the devil._

Kayle's sister just came out of the forest, and Quinn found a very strong impulse to hide from the fallen angel's view, which she did. She watched as Morgana brushed a couple of dead leaves off of her dress, scowling and muttering bitterly about nature and its fruits. Zyra probably wouldn't have appreciated that comment, nor would Maokai probably, if either of them were here. Still, Morgana dragged her not-so-awe-inspiring dress along, and then up the steps of the back entrance of the Institute, which is close to the hospital. The fallen angel then looked around cautiously, as if she was checking for any prying eyes, before she pushed open the double doors angrily, still cursing the world under her breath. This entire scene itself proved very suspicious, but Quinn can't exactly say if it was bias on her part or not. She's always suspected people outside of Demacia, and if she dared to say, she was even suspicious of her own leaders at one point. Part of her heart still holds some room for future occurrences of betrayal, should it even arise. She hopes not.

* * *

It was night time, and Quinn had woken up from her slumber. She remembers taking a nap at noon, but never expected it to be a full-on sleep. The ranger grumbled in frustration at her irregular sleeping schedule, but decided she might as well take a walk since she's up anyway.

The moon held its glory up high in the skies, illuminating everything as if it were the sun itself. Everything was cast in a mysterious, blue glow. Even Quinn herself basked in the moonlight, enjoying the view and calmness that was provided. It must be midnight, or even later for it to be so bright. The Demacian chuckled to herself and danced off into the woods. Since there were no eyes to be set on her this late, there was no reason to act like an adult, or care about her responsibilities.

Quinn ran through the forest, giggling as if she were a child again, and even went as far as picking up a branch to swing at nearby trees. "And the mighty chivalry, that is Quinn, strikes again at the heart of her foes! But fear not, the fearsome warrior possesses infinite capacity for kindness and mercy, and all the innocent shall be spared!" She recited one of the quotes from her adventurous childhood with her brother. The ranger found herself at a clearing; her legs must have taken her here, because she simply took off at random directions. It was the same forest clearing she met Kayle last time, and the makeshift dummy in the middle was still there. It felt more naked and vulnerable without the angel's armor strapped upon it, but she supposes something as precious as the Judicator's armors will not be left out here to be taken by random scum.

Quinn smirked to herself and raised her branch, holding it parallel to her face in front of her. "On guard!" She mimicked Fiora and struck the dummy, though with much less elegance than the duelist. She could only dream of becoming even slightly as good as the rapier-wielding fiend. If one has battled with Fiora, they would know the true meaning of fighting a blur. It's a shame that she's ALWAYS had to fight the female duelist every time they were sent into the arena. Maybe the summoners just liked to watch her suffer against a vicious opponent.

"Good evening, Chevalier Quinn."

The ranger turned around in full alert, her branch following through to ready position for assault. Though she doubts a branch would help very much if she was in actual danger. "Oh, haha… You heard that?" she sighed, running her free hand through her raven hair, slightly embarrassed. Quinn's golden eyes fell on the figure that was speaking, who emerged from the forest, revealing it to be Kayle.

"T's a fitting title… But there definitely has to be more practice in order to achieve it." The Judicator folded her arms, almost smirking.

"Well, you know, I didn't always _want_ to use a repeating crossbow." Quinn shrugged, "But it happened to be the only thing I was good at when I joined Demacia's training academy. "

"Ah." Kayle seemed troubled by something, the ranger could tell by her constant shifting of weight, though it's subtle.

"Is there… Anything I can do for you?" Quinn lowered her branch and poked the ground, drawing small circles.

"I… Find it hard to bring it up." The angel lowered her voice, and still stood at the outskirts of the clearing, unwilling to move from the spot.

"Bring what up?" The Demacian questioned innocently, tilting her head.

Kayle froze for a good three seconds before her eyes lowered to the ground, her lips moving, but no sounds dared slip off her tongue. "Err... Nevermind, it's nothing to trouble you with." She then stated, turning around slightly with the notion of leaving. That was stopped, yet again, when Quinn caught the angel by her hand. What caught her off guard the most was when the ranger mustered a large amount of strength and pulled the Judicator back, causing their bodies to collide.

"Now you really have to tell me." The Demacian teased, observing the never-seen panicked expression on Kayle's face, who turned away.

The angel has never felt so powerless in her life. It almost seems like Quinn had it all figured out.

"I've been trying to… Solve a mystery within myself, and I cannot seem to find a proper conclusion, or at least one that I'm willing to accept."

"The Judicator is struggling with a case, that's unheard of." Quinn teased, chuckling as she gave the other woman some space, though she did not let go of her grip on Kayle's arm. However, if the angel wanted to, she could always break the grip; Quinn isn't exactly strong, especially at her current state.

For a moment, Kayle did not speak, seemingly to be pondering to herself. She then sighed, bearing a frustrated tone as she did. "I…" The blue eyes then made contact with the gold ones in front of her, "I'm having troubles with my feelings."

"And what feelings are those?" Quinn proceeded to smile smugly.

The Judicator could tell that this woman already knew, and is very much enjoying watching her disorganized, flustered self. "I think they are feelings for a person."

"And who is this said person, is it someone I know?"

"I never knew you could be such an ass." Kayle stated, almost glaring at Quinn if it weren't for the sudden smile that tugged on her lips.

"Whoa, I only asked if it was someone I know." The ranger giggled, "So is it?"

"Yes." Kayle took a deep breath and decided to confess straight-forwardly, "Her name is Quinn, and I think she has a despicable pet named Valor."

"Hey, don't talk about Val like that!" The ranger pouted, and then proceeded to laugh again.

Kayle laughed along, though a little more awkwardly than she would like.

"So what are you going to do about that feeling of yours?" Quinn continued her trolling; she can tell that if she weren't friends with the Judicator, she would have been sent to hell by now.

"I'm… Not accustomed to having these feelings and thoughts." Kayle admitted, her other hand balled into a tight fist, "I-I… I was hoping you would be kind enough to s-solve it for me." The unwilling stutters drove the angel to the brink of madness.

"Hmmm… So the famous immortal detective Kayle needs help." Quinn smiled and mimicked Caitlyn's accent and spoke, "I'm on the case!" She then proceeded to stroke her chin in thought, "Perhaps a kiss should be sufficient to ease your problems. Maybe a cupcake. How about a cupcake kiss?"

"You are an incredibly imprudent buffoon." Kayle glared; her visage serious for a moment before the corner of her lips lifted again.

"Only for you, I shall be the most imprudent buffoon you will ever see."

"Foolish mortal." The Judicator lowered her head, a red hue flushing her face as she tried to suppress the strong urge to smile some more. Quinn partook in the joyous feeling as well, sharing a small moment of the warm feeling.

"So, how about that kiss?" The ranger charmed, causing the blonde in front of her to lock her gaze upon Quinn's face.

"I…" Just as Kayle began speaking, her lips were seized suddenly, stealing the words right out of the angel's mouth. The sheer passion that they shared within that moment was overwhelming, and the kiss they shared only intensified as time passed. The angel's hands found themselves settled upon Quinn's slender body, who is much less physically built compared to the Judicator. Perhaps the idea of her vulnerability really attracted Kayle, who has always been the protector of her people; and at this point of her life, she may want to extend this protection to someone special.

The ranger, however, was much more aggressive about these things, and has already unclasped part of Kayle's upper armor, snaking her hands under the heavy metal. "I never suspected you would have anything underneath all this armor." Quinn snickered as their lips parted briefly, allowing the blond angel to catch her breath.

"I… Am a woman, after all," Kayle's breathing was fairly uneven, causing her speech to be shaky.

"I know." Quinn listened; hearing soft moans slip through the blonde's mouth almost unchallenged.

However, Kayle's hands reached and gripped the ranger's hand, pulling them away from her breasts as she locked onto Quinn's gaze again. "I don't think this is the time… Or place."

"Mmm. I almost forgot we were in a forest." The Demacian whined in disappointment, backing away slightly.

"Not only that… I was on patrol duty, and the other person on duty…" She glanced over at a certain branch. Upon it perched a beautiful white bird, observing their movements.

"Ohh…" Quinn's eyes followed the other woman's gaze until she saw the same creature, which she recognizes as Ashe's little hawk. "…Shit?"

"But, maybe another time? When I'm not armed to the teeth, I guess." Kayle looked at her own attire, "Does… The day after tomorrow sound, uh, good?"

"Oh? Where does the Judicator wish me to meet her?" Quinn raised an eyebrow curiously.

"My… Room…" she muttered, "…Nine, don't be late…" The shy angel went to clasp her armor back on, and adjusted it.

"Don't worry." The ranger grinned and watched Kayle turn around nervously, then squatted down slightly in anticipation, stretching her wings fully, and simply took off to the skies; disappearing from Quinn's sight. She then turned to look at the snow-white hawk, grinning slightly, and watched it leave the clearing as well.

"Mmmm, this should be interesting." Quinn bit her lips in excitement.


	8. A Pleasant Night

**Warning: From this point forward, there can, and will be, sexual content.**

**If thy eyes are not of age, please divert yourself away from this page.**

**I will not be the one to blame should you continue reading. Thanks.**

**A/N: So this is the long awaited chapter.**

**I hope you guys aren't disappointed, because then I'd have to make them touch each other again. **

**Not that I won't, but you know.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Spring, Third month in the Institute, Day 11_

_I can't tell you how excited I am… And how nervous I am as well. There are many things I do not know about a woman's body, and I'm afraid I'm going to do something stupid._

_It's a pretty big step I'm taking, and I just… Well, it's kind of creepy telling you about the most personal of my personal life, but… I just wanted to try it and she's irresistible. Kayle is… A beauty to behold, and if I could introduce her to you, and to mom and dad, I would never hesitate._

_Look at me, rambling on._

_I'll let you go now, brother, haha… Wish me luck?_

_ Love,_

_ Quinn_

Quinn set down her pen after doodling something silly as a signature, and simply sat back in her chair, attempting to relax herself. But it proved in vain, for her heart will not settle, and this excitement was very… Apparent in her undergarments. The ranger bit her lips, twiddling her thumb as she watched the time sluggishly drag by. All this adrenaline is getting to her head, and she dropped her head backwards in frustration. _'Why am I so horny?'_

It was such a blatant question to herself, and even she can't really answer it. Part of it from excitement, maybe bits of adoration for Kayle, and there might be some serious lust built up with time as well.

Quinn interrupted her own thoughts by standing up suddenly from her chair, her hands still set on her writing table. She looked down on all the scribbles she's written in the past week, and then was reminded of the Judicator's intrusion some time ago. The ranger placed her index finger upon her own lips, smooth to the touch. It reminded her of all the fond memories she has created thus far, and tonight… Tonight will be yet another memory to keep for years to come.

* * *

It was ten to nine, and Quinn was still in her room, wondering what she would even ware. What would be appropriate for such a thing? Was simple clothing enough? Or did she want to be more daring and wear a little less… Or perhaps only a robe? The ranger blushed at the last thought and threw it out the window. No, she wasn't that lewd.

She bit her lips, and Valor, who sensed the tension, hopped to her feet and squawked encouragingly at her… Even though he had no idea what she was planning to do. "Thank you Val." Quinn managed a crooked smile, and then looked back at the bathroom mirror she was standing in front of. The Demacian examined her face in detail and decided to wear casual clothes. She didn't want Kayle to get the wrong idea.

"Wish me luck Val." Quinn pet the Demacian eagle, who squawked cheerfully, "Oh, and, for being a good boy, you can take the treats out from the drawer, okay? But don't finish them all, you'll get fat."

Valor's eyes seemed to glint in excitement when he heard this, and he immediately rushed over to the wooden drawer, opening the lowest one with his beak. He probably didn't hear the last part. Quinn only smiled and left her room, entering the decently quiet hallway, with one or two summoners chattering idly beside windows.

The ranger cleared her throat and tried to act like she wasn't up to anything as she proceeded down towards the lobby of the Institute of war, and took a left turn into the northern wing. The neutral wing was much more populated at this time, for the oddest reasons, and Quinn felt a little awkward; walking down the halls with eyes following her made her uncomfortable. As she finally arrived at the Judicator's door, which is marked with elegant, foreign carvings of gold and red; she knocked three times. There was a long pause, but she heard a familiar voice: "Come in, it's not locked."

Quinn did so without hesitation and held down the handle of the door, hearing a small click before she pushed it, revealing the room she had been curious about since she met Kayle. It was no surprise that it was beautifully decorated, but still held a simplistic air.

The owner of the room walked out of the bathroom; wearing probably the most minimal clothing she's seen the angel drape herself with: A loose white shirt and dark blue shorts, seemingly to be denim. The usually disheveled long hair was tied back messily in a loose bun, save for the bangs that ran down the side of her face per usual.

The human's jaw was dropped as she watched the angel, who spoke again: "Can you… Close the door? And do lock it, please." The request was simple, and Quinn obeyed without question, shutting the door behind her and twisting the lock into place.

"Good evening, Quinn" Kayle greeted with a shy smile and walked over to a stand with several fine assortments of alcoholic drinks, "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Good evening. Uh," she hesitated a little, but figured it was for the best; she needed to loosen up anyway, "I'd love some whisky if you have any."

The angel nodded and poured two small glasses while Quinn stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. She had no idea what she was going to do, but decided to relieve herself of her vest; slipping it off of her sharp shoulders and placed them neatly on the coat rack that she didn't know existed until now.

Kayle turned around, holding two glasses and walked over casually, but with a hint of nervousness in her footwork. She sat down on her oddly large bed, and simply gestured for Quinn to take a seat beside her. The ranger nodded and made her way over in silence, taking the offered glass as she sat down, muttering a quiet 'thank you'.

The atmosphere held an awkward silence, as they both _know_ that the other woman wants. However, neither of them had the courage to initiate the act… Just yet.

"And… How are you this evening?" Quinn began, rubbing her own glass.

"I'm decent. And yourself?" Kayle's blue eyes looked over, scanning the only other woman in the room.

"I am not going to lie… Pretty, uh…" The ranger tried to think of a less vulgar way to put it, "…Excited."

"I see." The angel then proceeded to distract her view by setting her gaze upon the ice within her glass.

"We can always cancel this if—"

"No, believe me I'm probably just as 'excited' as you are. I mean, I _am _just as excited…"

Another long pause settled between the two as neither of them said a word to the other, silently accepting the situation as it is. That is until one of Quinn's hands reached to hold one of Kayle's, somewhat startling the angel as she looked over slowly.

"I'm just as nervous as you are, don't worry." The ranger reassured, tightening her grip on the Judicator's hand, which squeezed back with equal strength.

Quinn then reached over to catch Kayle's half empty glass, and set both of the containers aside. She then sat closer, and began caressing the angel's soft, naturally pale cheeks. Her emotions were easily betrayed when a crimson hue burned onto her cheeks. But she did not turn away, and instead allowed their lips to lock. The stroking that Quinn had going on her face soothed her very much, and she was able to focus on delivering passionate kisses towards the other woman, who returned very single bit of love she received upon her lips.

The touching evolved very quickly as one of Kayle's hands moved to entangle themselves in the messy, raven hair that the ranger possessed. The other hand found itself unbuttoning Quinn's shirt, though it was more like clumsy fumbling. They broke the kiss, both of them panting with desire, and they slowly undressed each other, starting with the shirt the angel had failed to unbutton earlier with her shaky hands.

Quinn leaned back slightly, taking the hand that was in her hair and set the angel's hand on her buttoned shirt, her eyes hinted that she wished for the angel to undress her. Kayle bit her lips and focused on slowly unlocking the smooth skin the human possessed. The more she saw, the more she thought Quinn was flawless. Eventually, the shirt was slipped off and was thrown aside almost carelessly. For a moment, Kayle paused to stare, without reservation, at the other woman's body. She had every desire to claim all of it, to touch and feast upon all of it.

"What do you think?" Quinn questioned, tilting her head, getting a little embarrassed when Kayle's prolonged gaze was accompanied with silence.

The angel's eyes then looked up at the other woman's visage, a little shamed of how much interest she took in just the torso alone. Though, the harsh remind of a job to do was pasted, in the form of plastic tubes, close to the center of the human's chest. "I am… Undoubtedly attracted to you." She admitted in all honesty after a long pause, causing Quinn's face to grow red.

"Well, now that you've seen mine, can I see yours?" The ranger chuckled, also excited to unveil the gorgeous body before her.

"M-my body?" Kayle's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at herself.

"Of course." The ranger chuckled and watched as the angel reached around her own back, seemingly unclasping something before her hands were visible again, slowly peeling off the white shirt from the front.

Kayle was a very well-built woman, but it was no surprise there since she carries such heavy armor almost every single waking moment. She was more muscular, and her breasts definitely held themselves in a rounder, suppler shape than Quinn's own can ever hope to be.

"I'm jealous." The ranger chuckled, taking in the gorgeous view while Kayle resisted the urge to cover herself up with her bulky arms.

"I… I'm not that beautiful."

"Nonsense." Quinn got up and decided to strip off her pants, providing a bit of a teasing dance, which the angel's eyes were pretty much glued to for the duration that it lasted. The ranger then went back to bed and softly asked Kayle to scoot back further into the bed. She then proceeded to untie the loose bun in which the blonde strands of hair were tied in, and simply gently laid the woman down. The Judicator's wings and hairs were sprawled onto the bed messily, adding a certain charm to her.

Kayle was wondering what the ranger was going to do next, but that was quickly answered when Quinn moved her body down to position herself just above the denim pants. She looked up with a lustful expression before she unbuttoned the pants skillfully with her mouth and held the zipper between her teeth, slowly pulling it down and revealing skin underneath.

"So you're the naughty type, not wearing any underwear I see." Quinn teased, slowly inching down the rough fabric, almost driving Kayle crazy with the long wait to quench what her body thirsted.

"It's only this once." The Judicator stood for her statement and felt her pants slip off completely.

Quinn, who was straddling Kayle's strong thighs, took a moment to herself to observe the fine body lying before her. She was very much perfect: From round breasts, to perfect abdominals, to long and beautiful legs. And it all belonged to the ranger tonight. Quinn almost had a nosebleed if she didn't hear the angel's plea to come closer, distracting her previous thought. She crawled forward, and repositioned her lower half to sit on the toned stomach and placed her hands on either side of Kayle's shoulders; "Yes, Judicator Kayle, you call?"

"I hope you don't plan on calling me that." The angel's expression hardened, as if she did not like the titled bestowed by her duty to be used during this intimate session.

"What would you prefer to be called, then?" Quinn leaned down, pressing her lips lightly against the angels, tasting the sweet lips a little and began listing off possibilities of nicknames: "My angel? Feathers?"

"Just… Kayle," she replied, returning the light pecks, "You're horrible at coming up with nicknames."

"Ouch… Insensitive much?" Quinn chuckled and gifted a full kiss, then decided she would go explore every inch of the flawless piece of work—Made by god or Kayle's mother; it didn't matter too much.

The ranger kissed a trail down, from jaw to neck, then lingered at the collarbone. Her hands slid down to trace the round globes, feeling the tender, smooth skin that made the particular area all the more attractive. Her fingertips followed in a swirl patter, from the side of Kayle's body, gently tracing until she reached the sensitive tips that stood proudly into the air. Quinn felt reassured to know that the other woman was enjoying her actions.

With her middle finger and thumb, the ranger decided to test the waters a little, pinching the angel's nipples just lightly and rubbed slowly. With these areas being stimulated, Kayle's voice slipped from her throat, carrying a tone full of pleasure.

"That was pretty hot." Quinn stated, teasing the angel as she felt the other woman's hand shove her lightly.

"Get back to work." Kayle voiced, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, Kayle." The Demacian winked, moving up to peck her new-found lover on the lips as a sign of comfort before she shifted all of her being down the angel's body, her lips now hovering over the fleshy mounds, and her arms gaining access to the lower regions.

Quinn took no time to begin feasting on the erect nipples, fully utilizing her tongue while another hand kept the other breast company. Her free hand, though, massaged Kayle's inner thighs. This elicited another heavy moan, loaded with desire and encouragement. The angel's hands no longer sat idle; instead, they wandered onto the ranger's seemingly organized hair, for once. There, one of them entangled and played with the raven locks, but the other hand slipped past and settled onto the right shoulder, feeling the other woman's rough skin. Yet another moan escaped Kayle's lips as soon as Quinn took care to extend her indulging onto the second round globe, relieving her hands of duty as they went exploring the angel's hips and the area in general.

The ranger soon saw no need to linger upon the already excited nipples, she saw fit to slide even lower, to look at the fleshy folds, wet with anticipation.

"Someone's a really, really naughty girl." Quinn couldn't help but comment, swiping her right hand's index finger against the soaked region. The slippery liquid stained the ranger's finger, and she placed it in her mouth seductively while Kayle was watching.

"You're unfair." The angel stated with a shaky voice, but thrilled that she will finally be able to release the tension she's had for a while now. The foreplay really built up the sexual frustration.

"Only for you." The Demacian chuckled and finally pressed her lips against Kayle's clitoris, massaging it and suckling the sensitive spot moderately. How much this pleasured the Judicator surprised Quinn when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that the blonde woman had arched her back upwards slightly. The ranger was intrigued, and increased her suction, listening to the sweet noises that the angel let out unreservedly. Quinn could only wonder how long it has been for Kayle since the last time she had sex. Not that the Demacian is bragging about how much she hung out on the bed, but she did get around in the academy when she was younger.

Perhaps that was information she should keep to herself.

Once Quinn deemed the wet folds teased enough, she pulled her lips away, but allowed Kayle no time to catch her breath before she inserted only a segment of her middle finger; tantalizing the entrance. The angel, surprisingly, shifted her body downwards so that the ranger's finger slipped in. The fun was spoiled, but Quinn didn't mind. She now knows how desperate Kayle is getting, and she only has a little bit of time left to play around before she allowed the angel to climax.

Kayle gestured the other woman over, and Quinn obliged, climbing further into the bed while she initiated a slow in-and-out motion. She lay on top of the angel's muscled body, staring at the saturated blue eyes that were half-closed, signaling her limit's approach. Quinn stole kisses from Kayle's soft lips, pumping her arm slightly faster when she has finally found the specific spot that drove all women crazy. She even dared adding her index finger, expanding the ever-flexible flesh she was protruding with all haste. Kayle pulled the Demacian's head down, locking lips with her as she reached the peak of pleasure. As they parted, Quinn observed the small, gray stain on the white sheets where her fingers had pulled out.

"So, how was it?" Quinn questioned, but did not wait for a reply as she claimed the angel's quivering lips.

"It was… Satisfying." Kayle whispered, and then grinned mischievously. The bulky woman had flipped their positions in a small amount of time, and now she hovers above the mortal body.

"Oh boy. I thought you would have been too tired." The ranger chuckled.

"You will not escape judgment. Not tonight." Kayle's deep voice rang deep within Quinn's mind, and both of their thoughts were filled with lust again, occupying their lips once more with each other's.

* * *

Kayle had much to think about: Her current relationship with Quinn, the crime done to the said mortal, and the diplomatic standing of all the countries when this event is solved. There were much more questions lingering within her mind, but those were the top three she couldn't stop wondering about. She turned and looked at the sleeping figure on her bed, who was clutching a pillow tightly, occasionally muttering inaudible words. Every time she looked at Quinn, she was constantly reminded of the dark deed because of the tubes. A being like herself, Kayle did not worry about mortality, but for the ranger… She could have died at that given moment if she wasn't there.

The angel remembered casting divine intervention, disallowing Quinn's soul to wander into the world of darkness, where it will not return. Outside of the arena, she was able to prevent deaths for a much longer duration. She remembered being scared, and if she didn't have the adrenaline that time, her spell wouldn't have gone off, and her beloved would have been lost; cast into the world beyond her jurisdiction.

Quinn grumbled, interrupting the Judicator's thoughts.

It was kind of cute, yet awfully creepy for Kayle to stare so much while the human was in slumber. With that thought, she forced her eyes away and onto the fire that flickered in front of her. Like flames, nations are ever-changing, and each day brought about new thoughts and ideals to the civilians, whether through methods of brain-washing or bards, maybe couriers and message pigeons.

Though with these different ideals setting all of the countries apart, they like to tear each other asunder because of disagreements, and wanting the other to understand and accept another's ways. It is truly foolish, as Kayle thought about it more. Yet superior beings like herself also struggle with this. Even though they have existed longer than time itself, Kayle's homeland has been in strife ever since she's opened her eyes. It really saddened her, to think that mortals and immortals are just about the same to a certain degree.

She clenched her fist, thinking about Morgana.

Kayle does not fully blame, if at all, her sister of this war. It just happened that they wished for different endings, and stood up for different morals. She often imagined herself being in Morgana's shoes, and if she would have chosen differently, but imagination can only go so far when it involved one's preference. Kayle always desired justice, peace, and equality. She wanted the world to be better, so that everyone may advance in the world without hindrance. But the older she got, the more she realized how gray the world was.

There was no clear black and white. There was no right or wrong. And to have to judge in between these two areas really stressed her abilities as the Judicator.

Kayle sighed, looking down at her robes and allowed her thoughts to slip into more pondering upon Quinn's attempted assassination. There were many things that were suspicious within this case, but the only thing the angel was not willing to let go was the fact that Quinn had at least three days' worth of memories missing. No one but summoners were allowed to access the champions' minds, and even then, thought and memory manipulation was completely forbidden, and only the highest seats within the summoners had the ability and the know-how for the complex procedure.

Kayle had once investigated on such magic, and she knows that such a process needs to be pre-planned for at least a month. Quinn herself had only been in the league for just 3 months, so this must have been targeted towards her from the beginning.

It's sickening to think that someone so new is already being picked off. Perhaps Quinn was only the beginning, or just happened to be in a match whilst others may have been infected and don't know about it.

Kayle's train of thought ran wild until she heard knocking on her door, bringing it to a screeching halt.

The blonde got up, hugging her bath robe closer to herself as she cautiously opened the door, revealing another pair of blue eyes, but they contained more… Ice.

"Ashe?"

The frost ranger nodded, pressing her index finger own her own lips to signal silence, then pointed behind Kayle.

The angel turned around to peek at Quinn, and then turned back to nod in agreement, stepping out of the room slowly and closed the door.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Kayle's face turned serious, staring at the cloaked figure.

"Yes, well, I just have a really quick question before I tell you my intended message." Ashe grinned.

"I'm listening."

"How long were you guys going out?" The frost archer shifted her weight, folding her arms as her expression carried heavy curiosity.

"W-What?" The blonde became flustered.

"You and Quinn. Answer me this, and I shall deliver my message. And trust me, you'll want to know, it's about the case."

"I don't know." Kayle answered honestly.

"I see. Well, you will be happy to know we caught the culprit. He turned himself in." Ashe reported.

"Turned himself in? After causing this much ruckus? Who is this bastard?"

"Some apprentice summoner. He brought a lot of evidence with him."

"No, it can't be." The Judicator lowered her head, "An apprentice summoner cannot possibly have committed something so… Delicate."

"Oh?" Ashe arched her eyebrows, "Well, we can't pass a sentence just yet. The higher-ups requested your opinion first. That is why I'm here in the first place."

"I… Shall be at court tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Thank you Ashe." Kayle nodded approvingly and turned around to open her door.

"Be careful about where you kiss those lips." The frost archer called out behind the angel's back, chuckling and strolled away casually.

Kayle's face grew crimson with embarrassment, shutting the door behind her.


	9. Threat

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I recently returned to school and didn't have much time to invest into this story.**

**I feel bad about leaving you guys hanging, so I wrote something to advance the plot a little.**

**It's a little pitiful compared to the lengths of my other chapters.**

**I promise I'll get more in now since my classes have settled down on a decent pace.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for being patient. : )**

* * *

It was early morning when Kayle awoke, and the sight of the peaceful sleeping figure in front of her allowed her a mellow feeling. She felt sluggish, almost not wanting to get up. If the Judicator didn't have to perform her duties, she would probably lay in bed forever just to listen to the peaceful breathing and warmth that Quinn emitted. Sadly, she must attend to her job. The angel sat up and left the bed, attempting her best to not make noises as she made her way to the showers and executed her daily routine.

Quinn, catching the sound of running water, opened her eyes slowly. It was early, and Kayle was already out of bed. Such a responsible person. If it were up to her, the Demacian would have stayed in bed all day and cared not if she was going to be summoned from her sleep or not. Regardless, she was probably taking advantage of the angel's hospitality, and decided it was best to go back to her room for now. Slipping out of the bed, she gathered her clothes quickly and threw them on sloppily. It should be early enough where there would be nothing in the halls just yet, or she would hope so. Coming out of another champion's room was very suspicious. Quinn looked around for pen and paper, scribbled a few words, and the note on the table close to Kayle's armor stand. The ranger was sure it will be seen, and so she left quietly, closing the door behind her with a silent click.

It was disappointing to walk out of the bathroom and find the person of interest gone from their position, but Kayle understood the need for secrecy. She sighed and finished wrapping her towel around her well-built body and strolled casually over to her precious set of golden armor. The shine it gave off was close to the eyes of the ranger's—Pure and bright. The thought of Quinn made her grin, and her eyes finally settled on the one parchment that did not belong. The angel turned to face it and picked it up, looking at the hastily written scribbles.

_Thank you for letting me stay the night._

_It was wonderful, and you are wonderful!_

_I hope your beverages don't cost a lot_

_I tend to spoil Valor with treats on my earnings_

_I'll pay you back though, I promise_

_-Quinn_

There was a piece of blue feather stuck through the paper, symbolizing her promise or sorts. Kayle took the feather out of the penetrated parchment and looked at it. She wonders where Quinn keeps all of these feathers, or perhaps she just finds them on herself all the time. Valor was her partner after all. Kayle had the same problem with her own feathers. She wonders how many feathers have been lost after all these years; maybe enough to make an entire island.

* * *

"Ah Kayle, there you are." An elder summoner, colored with garbs of black and white, waved at the Judicator subtly. "We haven't begun our discussion, if you would like to join."

"Of course." Her serious tone didn't strike towards the man as surprising, but she was taking this case in a much heavier bag than most others.

The two continued their way down the wide corridor, passing several other summoners gathered around, discussing strategies and passing along rumors of this current case. With all the champions gone, these people have nothing better to do. Kayle despised idle bodies and desired very much to conclude this case as soon as possible. She also hopes that all the heroes within the league are checked for the same thing that afflicted Quinn so they, too, can come back and trust in the safety of the Institute once more.

As they approached the all-too-familiar double door, the angel heard small, indistinctive sounds coming from within. She stared at the large door at the end of the corridor, dreading what she was walking into. Sure enough, as soon as the doors cracked to reveal only a sliver of space, the sounds of argument within the court boomed out to meet Kayle's ears, catching her slightly off-guard.

"He submitted himself, there is no need for further investigation! We are obviously safe!" One side of the room spoke.

"We can never be too hasty in these decisions. What if there was another attack, what if this man is a decoy for something greater?" The other side barked back with equal vigor.

Both sides rambled on until the high summoner, sitting in the middle, held up both of his hands and clenched them into fists, signaling a demand for silence. The entire court room became quiet, and all eyes turned to stare at the Judicator walking in, along with the elder that took a seat beside the high summoner.

"A pleasure to have you, Judicator."

"Pleasure is all mine." She took a graceful bow, walking further into the grand room and took her place on a witness stand.

"We have called upon you because you are capable, Judicator. You have not failed us once, and I am sure you will not fail this time either."

"Please, enough flattery."

"I understand." The high summoner gestured her hand towards the whole of the room, "We are discussing the recent case involving a possible assassination upon Ser Quinn. There are many things that are unclear, and this man submitted himself as the criminal." The old woman pointed at one of the holding cells, composed of both physical and magical constraints.

Kayle's eyes followed towards the pointed man and scanned her eyes up and down the man. He was most certainly unimpressive, and looked more like a low-town street urchin to her than an assassin that could plan out such an intricate attempt at murder. The criminal lowered his head, as if he did not want to be examined by the angel. Her harsh gaze could pierce anyone's soul, and it was no surprise that this man felt uncomfortable around her.

"I do not think this is true. Sure he must have provided evidence, but I believe this is something greater than any of us could imagine it being."

"What are you proposing, Judicator? He has a convincing argument to put him in every position. He is, after all, a summoner."

"Only a summoner of a high degree could meddle with its arts. If the poison was designed to activate after death, I'm assuming their plan was to make it seem like the summoner revival spell didn't work. However, they did not expect Ser Quinn to have a naturally high resistance to poisons, including this one. So whoever the perpetrator is, ordered Quinn to be pulled out of combat where they know there _won't _be a revival spell, and no one can intervene with her death."

"That does not explain much. If it was a summoner, they would know better than try to assassinate someone under your watch. You were in the match, and anyone knows that you can intervene death."

"They did not expect to have to pull Quinn out, I would assume. Again, this must have been set up for time before the event. There are only few summoners that can cast memory removal spells, and both Quinn and Valor have been missing pieces of their memories since the event. Three days of missing memory cannot be ignored, and planning something so… Intricate just to be sabotaged by submitting himself is very unlikely."

"Yes. It's true that Ser Quinn has missing memories, and it is of large quantity. Even through summoner mind-reading, it was still impossible to find information. The gap was large, and not a lot of witnesses caught sight of Ser Quinn those three days, seeing as how she is a hermit of sorts." The high summoner calmly placed her hand on the table.

"I drugged Ser Quinn and locked her up to feed the poison to her. There's nothing to question about that. It will explain why she doesn't remember anything." The criminal spoke in his 'defense', "Since I know summoner magic, all I needed to do was make a poison that reacted to the revival spell, and everything worked."

Kayle got annoyed and snapped at the man, "And why are you so eager to take your place under the guillotine? I ought to cut out your tongue this instant to save myself the venom full of lies that your trash hole spits." She threatened, behaving fairly irrationally compared to her usual demeanor.

"Judicator, we understand your frustration and the fact that Ser Quinn has become one of your comrades, but the court is no place to involve emotions."

Kayle looked down, staring at her feet, "I acknowledge that. I apologize."

The high summoner nodded and held her hand in a triangular position, "This court is adjourned until further notice. The criminal, Ser Kalitor, will have his fate decided at a later date. For now, you are sentenced to life imprisonment in the depths of the dungeons for high treason and attempt at disrupting the peace of Runeterra."

Many of the court exited, and Kayle remained on her stand. Her hands were clutched against the wooden counter, her iron grip would have crushed the wood if the high summoner didn't pass by and pause between her steps. The courtroom was empty by now, save for the two women, and the angel took her hands off, straightening her posture as the superior presence neared.

"You are behaving quite rashly, Judicator. Is there anything I should know?"

"It is nothing, high summoner. I am getting softer about these things, I suppose."

"Worry not, such things come with age. You are quite old after all, Kayle." The old woman managed a small grin, but only lasted mere seconds before her visage shifted into seriousness again. "However, I hope you keep your private life out of this. You know better than anyone how gray justice can be."

"Understood. Thank you high summoner." The Judicator saluted and watched the high summoner walk out slowly.

Kayle remained in her current position for a while, examining the enormous room, housing several seats and restraint chambers. Having nothing more to do here, she decided to find solitude elsewhere. Preferably in the comforts of her own room, where no one dared to intrude.

* * *

Quinn rolled around in her bed. Occasionally she would look outside the window next to her bed to see what time of day it was, and judging by the orange tint in the skies, it was nearly nighttime. 'What an unproductive day.' The ranger thought to herself. All she's done was eat and sleep today. She could be practicing with Valor and devising some more strategies to react to more types of situations, or even writing to her brother to keep him company. But no, she laid in bed all day with Valor snuggling close to her. It's been a while since she's spent any personal time with Val anyway. He probably missed the cuddles.

_Squawk_

Valor decided to peck at Quinn's hair, making a mess of it as if it wasn't already beyond chaotic. "Yes Val?" the blue eagle heard, but continued to meddle himself between the raven bunch of hair. "What are you doing?" the woman chuckled, amused by the sudden playfulness of Valor.

_Squawk._

He held something white in his beak, bringing it into Quinn's view as her eyes focused on it.

"A white feather?" She thought and looked at Valor, who squawked. There was a jealous glint in his eyes, and he began to nuzzle his beak against his partner's cheek.

"Oh Valor, silly. You know you're my partner forever." She smiled and smoothed some ruffled feathers on Valor's head.

Quinn picked the white feather off of the blue eagle's mouth and examined it closer. It was fairly ordinary, but if she held it under intense lighting, namely her lamp, it would let out a pure, white sheen.

Figured. It was Kayle's.

It still held a lavender scent. Quinn smiled at this, tickling her own nose with the thin edge of it, feeling the softness. It reminded her of how much she enjoyed ruffling through Kayle's wings. Not necessarily in an intimate way, but she really enjoys running her hand across the fluffy surface of it.

The ranger bit her lips. She can't seem to get her mind off of the angel. Her golden eyes rolled to the side, settling on the pile of parchments on her table. She observed some of the yellowed sheets, catching some of the contents. Quinn doesn't remember where she acquired the skills to draw, but she has been told that many of her 'doodles' were fairly superior... For a full-time officer. The ranger sat up slowly and ravaged around for a blank piece of paper. Once she found a small piece of paper, she searched for a piece of charcoal.

"Do you remember what Kayle looks like, Val?" Quinn asked, and the eagle only squawked defiantly and pecked at the drawer with treats. "What, you don't like her?" Valor bobbed her head side-to-side. "No? Well, too bad, you'll have to get used to her, won't you?" The blue eagle seemed to scowl and pulled the drawer ajar slightly, still trying to get at the treats. The Demacian only chuckled before reaching to pull open the lower drawer, allowing her companion some access. "Don't eat too much. I don't get paid as often as you think."

_Squawk._

Of course, he didn't care.

Quinn grinned and looked back at the piece of paper she held, imagining Kayle's features. She had such a strong expression all the time, always serious no matter what situation she was in. Her cheekbones were fairly high, leaving her cheeks mostly shallow; flat. Her eyebrows as organized as her schedule, always on full duty. The ranger scratched her nose, remembering the soft lips that rarely curled upwards, and it made her smile when she knew that the Judicator only smiled for her. The hard shell that no one in centuries, eons even, has ever cracked now softens at her fingertips. Quinn's smile grew wider, and her hand moved loosely across the page. No sooner than later, there appeared the angel's soft eyes, and nose; hair. The charcoal glided easily across the page, flowing as her thoughts did.

Valor made his way atop the sheets again, looking at the portrait that Quinn drew up. If the bird didn't respect her drawings so much, he probably would have pecked at it where the eyes were drawn and likely clawed it up. He squawked and nuzzled against the woman. "Did you gain a pound?" the ranger teased and ruffled the eagle's feathers, in which he took absolute pleasure in.

BANG

Something slammed against her window, startling the woman half to death as her eyes darted over to look. Whatever hammered the window panel left a black stain, disallowing her vision as the splatter covered a fairly large area. Quinn leaned closer to the window, looking outwards to observe what could have caused this. She caught a dark figure in the forest, skittering away and out of sight. Her eyes then caught some movement in the dark goo, and she watched it slowly slide into small patterns then letters.

"You cannot stop the darkness."

Well, now she knows for sure someone's out to get her, but not just her in particular. This was a general message, but before she could examine it further, it began sizzling, and soon was evaporated into nothingness. Not even a trace was left.

Great, no evidence. "This guy is goooood" Quinn muttered to herself, but also directed it to Valor, who squawked in agreement. "I just hope he isn't as good as Talon was." Her throat automatically tightened at the thought of the Noxian assassin.

Her history with Talon was unappreciated within her memories. She would have wished it was those memories that got erased.


	10. A Gray Past

**A/N: So, one of the longest chapters so far, and I actually broke it half way.**

**This chapter is Quinn's past, in case people get confused. I've received some messages about the whole Talon deal.**

**I personally don't think Talon is Quinn's brother only because that blatantly stated in her lore that she 'lost her brother in a tragic accident while adventuring'.**

**And yes, Quinn has black hair. Good lord.**

**I thought I would also mention one of many Quinn's relationships, if not the first, that she's had before she joined the League.**

**I made this character up, and I didn't give this chapter too much depth because I wanted to try and make this chapter seem very... Memory-like.**

**And memories are often very fast-paced.**

**Or at least mine are.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to reading now, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

-10. A Darker Pair of Claws—

Demacia, a society based on the virtuous foundation of justice. In all of its glorious days, it has never fallen to its knees, and with the superior line of the Jarvan royalty leading the country, it is assured to never see darkness soon. Many of its population trust in the leadership of the current king, along with Prince Jarvan the IV, who symbolizes everything that means to be kind, passionate, and brave. Taking the reins of these qualities, the prince has never seen a defeat in battle. At worst, only stalemates against the powerful army that is Noxus.

That is until Talon came along.

He was always a different man, and always seemingly plotting against everyone, even his own superiors. Talon held his blades closer to his body than he does women; perhaps he even romances his own weaponry. No one knows what lurks within his thoughts… Until they feel the sharp blades across their throats and see a cold, calculating smile that signaled the end. That is when they know what Talon is truly thinking: Death.

Many warriors have desired to change this fact, but have always failed by getting killed or forfeiting at the very sighting of the man. He was a force to be reckoned with, and until this day, no one has successfully quelled his assassinations, and it continued even with the full force of Demacia after his tail. He did not fear an army, yet an army feared him.

* * *

"I want to know WHY this man can get to even the highest-ranking officers and get away with it." A gruff man spewed at a lower-ranking soldier, barely able to hold his spear right.

"S-sire, I-I—"

"He was at the HEART of Demacia. He was within these VERY WALLS we stand in. You cannot tell me you haven't even laid eyes on him! Where is your brain, did your mother not birth one to you!?" Garen shouted, sounding almost like a Noxian if these lowly soldiers didn't know who he was.

"Garen." A sturdy voice rang across the room, and a tall, fairly slender man was standing at the door. He was without armor, and was harder to recognize with a clean shave.

"Prince. I'm sorry you had to witness this. I ought to be switched into training division to really beat these bastards into shape." The mighty warrior set the man down onto his feet. He'd unconsciously picked him up earlier by the blue scarf, and being a tall man that he is, it wasn't hard to lift a person up.

Jarvan walked over towards the soldier, who saluted in respect in the presence of the prince. He held out his hand to signal to stop the salute, kindness in his tone when he spoke: "At ease, soldier." The Demacian prince radiated a certain glory that no one could resist, and so the trainee placed his arms at his side as Jarvan turned his attention towards Garen.

"I know how you feel, but we haven't been able to recruit true soldiers. Most of them are volunteers, and are but simple folk. Against Noxus, you can never be too careful, and training Demacia's civilians should not be left to a great Demacian general's care." Jarvan picked up the longer end of the soldier's scarf, "The blue is supposed to symbolize peace and tranquility, which neither are achieved at this current moment. I fear Demacia is already on its knees if Noxus continues its pressure."

"We must do something about Talon. That man is insane!"

"Insane or not, he's not the largest problem right now."

"Sire, he just assassinated another authority last night. With this soldier in particular standing guard outside of the delegate's room."

"So I've heard, but you cannot hold him accountable. Talon is an assassin, and a trainee like him couldn't have done anything about it regardless."

"Then I wish to be switched into the training corps." Garen insisted, his eyebrows furrowed, allowing an intense stare.

Jarvan sighed, knowing how stubborn Garen was, there was no way he could deny him of leading the training of troops. The soldiers could learn a lot, and he trusted this man with his life. "Alright Garen. But training them is not your priority. Protecting Demacia is. Should any emergency be called, I reserve the right to pull you out of your duties. Is that clear?"

"My heart is with Demacia forever. If I could do anything, it is my honor and duty." The two men exchanged glances and then a handshake as the prince parted to partake in his many other duties.

* * *

Garen knew the training camp has fallen into disrepair, but he never would have thought it was this bad. The camps were horribly built, most of the soldiers were chatting idly on the side, and none of them paid attention to their surroundings. They were busy bodies ready to be killed at any given moment. Except for one of the soldiers in particular, a woman, in fact. She stood at attention in the center of the grounds in front of one of the officers. Her uniform as tidy as could be, but he wish he could think the same of her hair. It was black, long, and probably had knots every single centimeter down the length of it judging by how disheveled it was. The strong warrior sighed in frustration and looked around again.

Despicable.

Garen stormed towards the central stage where a warning bell was held in place sturdily. Usually it was used to signal an invasion in camp, but he knew these people better. As he picked up the large stick, he held it in an iron grip and struck at the large bell, allowing a deep, grimacing tone to shoot throughout the camp, alarming everyone. He struck it again, and all eyes were on him. Everyone knew who he was, but none knew what he was doing here.

"Now that I have your attention, gather up." His eyes scanned the place. Many of the trainees walked over, but some were reluctant and paid no mind. "Those that cannot even follow this menial order shall be taken away from this training camp and never allowed back in."

Some of the people began leaving, but as they began shuffling like lifeless cadavers towards the exit, Garen yelled, "Take off your armor and fold your scarves neatly."

Some turned around and did what was told, but there were the arrogant ones that barked back at him: "I earned this uniform. I paid for it, and it's fair that I get to keep it."

Garen picked up a nearby trainee sword and threw it at the man, then picked up another and charged at him. He would have really swung that blade across the arrogant trainee's throat if he wasn't bound to his moral code. "YOU EARN YOUR UNIFORM THROUGH SWEAT AND BLOOD, NOT PETTY COINS!" He then tore off the blue piece of cloth from the other man, observing that he had pissed his pants out of fear. Garen raised up the fist that held the blue scarf, allowing each and every one of the trainees to see it.

"This is your color! Your pride! And where your heart belongs! This is Demacia's symbol of peace, justice, and honor! All of you standing here and wearing Demacia's uniform are PRIVILIDGED to be able to wear it! It is your duty and life to protect it!" Garen then turned to look at the leaving men and women with a scowl, "Those that leave are nothing but cowards. Afraid because they cannot stand against the dark tide known as Noxus. They threaten our lives, our young, and our future. We that wear this color, wear this uniform, should be HONORED that our civilians chose US to be their guardians, to be their savior, to be their shield against whatever that may come. It is never the other way around. Scuttle back into your dreary lives, where you belong." The gruff man's face inched closely, holding a murderous expression. "And none of you deserve to be here." He finished his speech and walked back over to the stage where many of the trainees were gathered. The woman he had previously observed when he came into camp was standing in the very front of the crowd, holding hope within her eyes as she looked up at Garen.

"Today your training starts. Today you become a true warrior. Today, you earn your title as Demacia's finest." He raised the scarf up high, and the soldiers all saluted in synch with one another.

* * *

Day 2

_I finally made it into the army, brother!_

_I can't believe it! I saw Garen today!_

_You know how we used to talk about him all the time?_

_He was so cool! I can't really explain the scene_

_But everyone was on their knees by the end!_

_I'm so excited to be able to train under him._

_I think. Maybe. Probably not directly under—_

_D'oh I set myself up for that one._

_Anyway, see you!_

_-Quinn_

"Today, every one of you needs to go through a process of hair-cuts, uniform measurements, and weaponry choices. The real training will start in the afternoon once all soldiers are prepared." Garen announced early in the morning. The sun hasn't even risen up yet, and the trainees were already called into an assembly. Most of the soldiers were still groggy and whined when they had to go through the grueling process, and some women played with their hairs nervously for they have probably never thought of cutting their hair before. The entire trainee corps was assembled from A to Z in by the order of first names. Curiously, the woman that Garen saw just yesterday was standing close to the end of the line. 'What kind of name would she have?' He wondered to himself, but brushed that thought off when he heard screams coming from the first camp set up specifically for hair-cuts.

"What's going on here?" Garen busted into the tent and stared at the seat with a woman holding her head, along with a trail of blood streaming down. She was screaming at the man behind her, holding a pair of old shears.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You moved so of course I cut you!"

"You can't even handle shears right?! What family did you even come from?!" The woman continued her complained whilst medics rushed over and guided the injured woman out of the seat.

"This is going to be a long day…" Garen placed his large hands over his face, not ready to believe how disorganized the army training camps have fallen into.

* * *

By noon, many of the trainees have already gone through most of the process that he'd ordered them to go through. Most that were finished were lounging around with their supposedly 'desired weapons'. A lot carried the sword as he expected, the next majority picked a spear, and a few minor groups picking up ranged weapons like a longbow or crossbow.

Good, he had a variety to work with.

As soon as the process was finished with, they were summoned to the main stage again, and Garen announced an interesting idea: "Now that you all have weaponry, you will all be pitted against each other to decide which division you will be in. Divisions 1 through 5 are the elite division, and the rest are normal. Good luck to all, and the tournament begins right now." He pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at all the names at the heading.

"Artio and Quinn, please proceed onto the stage."

A tall man stepped out of the crowd and onto the stage. He looked strong, almost seemed to be a trained soldier like Garen if he wasn't wearing the trainee outfit. "I am Artio sir." He saluted perfectly, with elegant form. Quinn, on the other hand, looked like a playful child as it almost looked like she skipped towards the stage and saluted awkwardly. "I'm Quinn, sir."

The general raised his eyebrow, scanning the two. As far as the battle is concerned, Artio is definitely at a superior advantage, considering his form, but Garen was never the one to judge based on looks. He's seen tiny people, namely yordles, pack a punch harder than any man.

"For the most accurate measurement of skills, assume that this is a death match. If I do not assess your complete amount of skills, you may just end up dead during a real battle." He stated, backing off to the edge of the stage and signaled that they could begin the fight whenever. The man named Artio drew his broadsword, holding it in both hands while Quinn chose a short sword. It looked pitiful when they held their swords at a cross between them, as a vow to stop the fight before death.

With a thrust from Quinn's short sword, the fight began.

Artio fended it off easily, but wasn't agile enough to catch his opponent with a swing as she retreated easily and dodged the hit. The man, though, began advancing, swinging wildly while Quinn simply side-stepped to avoid most of it. The black-haired woman smiled, brushing her short hair back a little. It almost looked like they were just playing, except Artio is the one losing the game, and he is certainly frustrated by the looks of the areas he was trying to attack. Most of it were the legs, so he could disable the dexterous woman from dodging any more attacks of his, but it wasn't proving very fruitful when he couldn't land a single blow. On the other hand, Quinn herself isn't exactly attacking either. She was only dancing around the broadsword, and never even bothered to swing her own short sword. From Garen's observation point, the woman picked a weapon that didn't benefit her, especially when she's so focused on foot work; having a sword only distracts from it. Artio, however, also picked the wrong weaponry. He could likely wield a claymore better with all that strength. They were both at a hidden disadvantage, and the battle will be dragged on until one of them actually lands a single strike.

WHACK!

And the man was send staggering backwards in the blink of an eye. Quinn had been subtly making her way around his back for a while, and as soon as she got a chance to, she attacked his Achilles tendon harshly, shocking his nerves into reaction. Before Artio could recover, the woman held her sword at the back of the man's neck. If he dared move, he knew that he would die.

"Well done. Quinn is victorious." Garen raised his hand half way, and the woman backed off, allowing the man to slowly stand up. "You are in division one, Quinn. You are division five Artio. Congratulations."

The two combatants exchanged glances, and the man almost reluctantly held out his hand. "Well played. I didn't even notice."

"If I'd gotten hit before I got a chance to get behind you, you would have won." Quinn reassured, smiling genuinely as she took the man's hand and shook it with confidence.

* * *

It was later at night, when the moon hung up high, accompanied with glittering stars at her sides; Quinn had left her division's cabin secretly whilst everyone else was pulled into the realm of dreams. She took a lantern hung outside and proceeded towards the forest nearby, silently slipping by other trainee cabins. Sadly, as secretive as she tried to be, there were still prying eyes that settled upon her suspicious movement.

"Valor?" She whispered as soon as she reached a small clearing, where she could see the glorious skies. A moment later, she heard a familiar cry of an eagle, and her golden eyes followed the silhouette as it flew past the moon and swooped down towards her. The woman raised her hand, posing elegantly as the blue eagle settled upon her outstretched arm. Not a second later, she was in full embrace with the feathered creature, and it seemed to pay no mind to the hug. In fact, he enjoyed it.

"Oh Valor. I'm sorry I had to come so late. I hope you've found some food while I was gone. I brought some for you anyway." She took out the meager amount of bread and held it up to his yellow beak. He accepted it willingly, but hesitated when there was little left.

"Don't worry about me. I got promoted to an elite soldier today, so we'll probably have more than enough to eat." Quinn reassured, and Valor seemed to have nodded before taking the last bits, pecking at the soft inners of it.

Garen decided there was no use in observing any longer and stepped out into the tiny clear, approaching the young woman. It started her when Valor squawked in alarm and nearly attacked the approaching general had Quinn not held him in place between her arms.

"O-oh! Sire!" She spoke, panicking as she devised a way to explain what she was doing.

"You take your meal and share it with a wild beast? As far as I know, all the meals only have enough to support a normal being, if at all. I haven't looked into that part yet."

"Umm. Well…" Quinn sighed and decided to be honest about it, "This is Valor. He's a very important companion of mine…"

"How important?" Garen questioned in a serious tone, glaring at the blue bird, who was obviously struggling against the woman's hug.

"He… Is like my brother. I trust my life in him. He protects me when we are in battle, too. I learned to fight with him, but I don't think it is army standard to have a bird as a companion… So I've kept him out here."

"You fight with him?" The tough man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he covers the front line while I cover the back."

"With a sword?" He folded his arms, not necessarily believing this information.

"Well, kind of. If I had a ranged weapon, I would use it… But through my life I've only ever had a sword. And becoming a Demacian soldier was my brother and I's dream!—" Quinn stopped herself and cleared her throat.

"I'm surprised that you were willing to stay, even though the very first day of training camp was hectic and completely unorganized." Garen decided not to question where this woman's brother was. There must've been good reason she did not wish to elaborate on it.

"Well it was certainly discouraging because it's a different image from what I've seen of Demacia's army."

"Believe me, it is VERY different. I'm not sure why this camp fell ill in the first place. If I had known sooner, we might have fewer assassinations… Those undercooked chickens in the city can't even guard a door properly." He shook his head and looked at Quinn, "In any case. Before you go through basic physical training, it is not wise to partner up nor have your bird in camp. You will need all the food you can get, so I wouldn't suggest this secret meeting either."

"But I can't just leave him here to die—"

"I will personally make sure he gets fed. As long as you tell him that this clearing will have his food. Besides, he's a Demacian eagle. If anything, they are the toughest birds out there. I'm sure he can hunt should I not make it available for one day."

Quinn was surprised at this offer, but still looked at the eagle in her arms. "Valor, did you hear that?"

Squawk.

"Do you think you can do that for me? Tough it out until I get done with training?"

Valor looked up, eyes tainted with sadness as he realized that his partner will be gone for a while, and that they could not see each other for months to come. He then looked at Garen with the sort of glare where it was painted with bold wording of 'if you do not take care of her, I can, and will, hunt you down'. Such an expression was never thought capable until the general witnessed it today. They really had a strong companionship, and would certainly make for a very interesting duo.

Squawk.

The sound was of acceptance, and Quinn allowed the bird to sit on her shoulders. They stood quietly, enjoying each other's company before the eagle flew off after some hesitation. "Good bye, Val." She waved and turned to look at the general with a smile; a smile that was oozing with grief.

* * *

_Day 17_

_I don't know what to tell you, brother._

_The things I'm going through… Each day_

_I feel so tired after training. They don't_

_Let you go until you've finished your round_

_And if you didn't finish by the day, it's added_

_To tomorrow's amount of work. Many soldiers_

_Left because of this, and there are less than_

_Half the divisions left. Being on the elite one_

_Division, I am constantly challenged with more_

_And if another soldier desired to put me out of_

_My position and take over, all they need to do is_

_Duel me. If I lose, they replace me, and I replace_

_Their rank. It's quiet cruel because some of the_

_Other elite divisions do this a lot. Especially_

_When most of us are tired. Instead of being_

_In two or three, they wanted to hold the number I_

_Have. I'm really tired, brother. Wish I could_

_Write some more, but my body begs me to sleep._

_I miss Valor._

_I miss you._

_-Quinn_

As soon as her hands let go of the feathered pen, her head slammed onto the wooden table, and sleep has claimed her consciousness. One of the elite members came across her unconscious self and pretty much hauled her ass onto one of the beds, covering the sleeping woman with a simple woolen blanket that most of the division was using. The kind member sighed and took her place in her own bed, which is right next to Quinn.

* * *

The next day, as soon as she barely opened her eyes, she heard the loud ring that was the bell. It was no longer used for warning, but in fact, for assembly. Quinn sat up groggily, but her body resisted all of her movements as each and every piece of muscle she had screamed for more rest. Despite the complaints from her body, she got up and prepared for the day, dragging her legs along. However, she wasn't exactly watching her step when she tripped down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she realized that gravity was taking place, and probably desired to hurt her if another person hadn't caught her at the bottom of the short stairs. Quinn found her balance once more and left the brief contact she had. As her golden eyes looked up to search for a face, she found that it belonged to a woman.

"Are you okay?" the soft voice rang in her head, and she couldn't help but gawk at the other woman for a little bit, astonished by her beaty.

"Sorry, I'm.. Clumsy." Quinn admitted, feeling a little awkward as she felt the other slender pair of hands slip off her own hips.

"Yes, well, watch your step next time. If I wasn't from the same division already, I might have taken advantage of that weakness" the other woman winked in a flirty manner before leaving Quinn to her own devices.

'Wow.' Quinn muttered to herself, holding her spinning head. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness that was bugging her, or if it was that woman. 'Do I have a crush on her?' she held her hand on her forehead, feeling a subtle heat that grew the more she thought. 'Oh my.' Quinn knew she had to catch up with that woman and at least get a name out of her.

* * *

_Day 30_

_I can't believe it's only been 30 days. It seemed_

_Like so much more time has passed. I'm getting_

_Better at this whole physical thing, and Garen_

_Hasn't really given me a loose grip. In fact, I_

_Think he's tightened the hold he has on my_

_Division. I suppose that's good, it allows for_

_Improvement, but I'm seeing the people of my_

_Ranking drop rapidly. Even the people that replace_

_My division out of a duel, they never last long_

_Enough during training and begged Garen to place_

_Them back down into a lower tier, if not the lowest._

_I got a challenge the other day from Artio, the man_

_I had my placement duel with. I think he wants his_

_Position back, but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy_

_To want to do this. Regardless, I was forced to accept_

_It since there were officers nearby. It's a rule to never_

_Refuse a duel. I'm a little nervous since I'm still stuck_

_With a sword, and basic training is far from over._

_…_

_Do you remember the woman I wrote about in_

_One of my entries? The woman named Rose in the_

_Same division I am in. I finally got to know her much_

_More, and I found out she had the same dreams we_

_Did while growing up! Isn't that super creepy?_

_Anyway, I've taken a bit of an interest in her._

_I hope no one ever reads my journals._

_-Quinn_

The last part of the scrap paper was crossed off heavily with ink. Only subtle traces of legible letters could be seen, and that should be enough. No one really took much interest in deciphering Quinn's handwriting to begin with. As far as she knows anyway.

* * *

_ Day 13?, Autumn_

_I don't remember how many journals I've written,_

_So I'm just going to write the season from now on._

_How are you today brother? I'm much better today._

_I feel better in general. I don't think I've felt so good_

_In all the years we've spent together. Honestly! And…_

_You won't believe it, but I happen to have a date tonight!_

_It's kind of not romantic because we're both still soldiers_

_And we don't really have a place to go, except for the_

_Clearing that Valor and I meet at. We'll both be_

_Bringing our dinners there so we could eat together._

_She told me she had a surprise for me, so I'm super_

_Excited._

_Anyway, it's almost time. I will write to you another day._

_-Quinn_

As soon as she finished, she got up and out of her chair, ecstatic about what was to come. She's always liked surprises, and it did not exclude this one. Quinn hasn't been this happy since the days she spent with her brother. She could put complete trust into the hands of Rose, and perhaps even trust her with her own life. The dark-haired woman couldn't hold her smiles and left the cabin once she knew that most of the other divisions have already went to bed in preparation for another day.

* * *

"What took you so long?" A voice chimed as soon as Quinn approached the clearing.

"Well, it wasn't easy slipping past people and not getting attention, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I did the same thing earlier, remember? So we're not seen frolicking into the forest doing god-knows-what?"

"I hope god doesn't get to know what we're doing tonight either." She smiled and sat down on the ground, catching Rose's gaze. Embarrassed, Quinn turned her face away as it grew pinkish.

"Anyway, I smuggled this in during the beginning. I was hoping it would help me through the nights, but I didn't really need them after a while." The ginger-haired woman explained, pulling out a bottle of wine from behind her back.

"Wow, and they didn't catch you taking a lot of these?"

"Oh don't exaggerate, it was only three bottles" Rose chuckled, uncorking the bottle and poured a small amount for the both of them.

They drank under the moonlight and shared stories of the day. Valor, of course, came to the clearing and landed on Quinn's shoulder, snuggling against her cheeks with his beak. "That tickles, Valor" She chuckled and nuzzled her nose against his before he hopped off to steal a piece of bread from his master's tray. It was like a reward before he went scouting for figures that would otherwise intrude in their date.

"So Rose, have you ever dreamed of getting this far in the army?"

"Of course. I said I'd make it all the way to general, right?" She chuckled, her blue spheres examining the gold ones laid in front of her.

"I hope you'll treat me nicely once you're a general."

Rose grinned and crawled over to straddle Quinn's sides, sitting on the strong thighs she's desired to lay hands on for a while now. "I will promote you to be my trusty bodyguard… So I'll always have you around." Her smile was contagious, and both of them giggled in happiness.

They shared a kiss soon after, but had no intentions to stop as clothes were then peeled off of one another. Vulnerable and out in the woods, Quinn loved the idea, the risk that they were taking, and Rose only happened to share that same exact passion. Both of them were scared, judging by how much their bodies quivered against each other, but soon these shakes grew to be more than fear. They became lust as their lips melted against each other's.

"Never let me go." Quinn managed to whisper as the woman on top of her agreed and 'sealed the deal' by claiming the lips of her lover.

"As long as I live, I will be by your side, forever."

* * *

Day ?

They killed her. I don't know where to turn to…

I'm… I… My Rose is withered…

Why do I keep losing everyone I cherish?

Why?

The ink would not stay in one place because of the dreary weather, and her own eyes were streaming tears. She couldn't stop. She lost her first love already. It was all a blur and she hated that up until the moment of Rose's death, Quinn couldn't remember much. The camp was raided, and the assembly bell returned to its original function of warning the camp full of trainees. They didn't have much time to realize that it was a warning until screams came from the lower-division cabins. They were panicked screams, not of laughter. As soon as this happened, many rushed out of their beds and most escaped. However, it was also the night Quinn decided to displace herself without telling anyone. Off on her own, she wanted to meet Valor after so long, and so she did. As soon as she heard, she wandered back into camp, thinking that it was some sort of emergency assembly, but as soon as she returned, the horrible sight of dead bodies plagued her thoughts. She looked around whilst holding Valor, ready to set him to the skies should any dangers arise. In an instance, adrenaline rushed into her mind when the thought of 'Where's Rose?' came into her mind. She looked around frantically, but there were no corpses that day that would match the beautiful red streams upon her lover's head. Quinn then spotted a trainee not far from her being chased down. She then threw the blue eagle, allowing him to fly high as she ran towards the raiders with a sword from one of the dead trainees on the ground. Remembering all of her training, she kicked towards the men and swiftly dodged many of their attacks, attacking more with her legs and striking the final blows with her sword—harshly driving it through their hearts as they did the same to her friends. The trainee looked at Quinn with wild eyes, wondering what's going on until she spoke: "Head towards Demacia, you'll find others there."

"What about you?"

"I will be right after you. I need to find someone first."

"Be careful" he spoke, "There's many of them further down to the low-divisions. Our swords aren't very effective against their thick armor." He warned and dashed off towards what he knows as home.

Quinn stared at the two dead raiders, recognizing them as Noxians. She scowled at the thought that they would stoop as low as killing off trainees to deny Demacia of its soldiers. A shine on the ground, though, caught her attention. She kicked one of the corpses to the side and picked the object up, observing it in all angles. It was a repeating crossbow. It could use some tweaking, but she had no time, and this should be good enough weapon to fend off some more raiders.

Quinn didn't hesitate to walk further down. She was desperate to find Rose, and until she is sure that she wasn't here, she won't give in.


End file.
